When the Elements Are Called
by Spitfire Maguire
Summary: ChiChi and Bulma disappear to a mysterious land; Goku, Vegeta, and the Z Warriors follow them and learn a lot... CC/G and B/V My first fic! I think this is where I'm supposed to say please R/R! hehe
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone I'm Spitfire Maguire! This is my first posted fanfic, and my first DBZ fanfic ever. I'm not all that great about following the timeline, but just know that Trunks has already been born, and Goku and Gohan are both home. Other than that, there's not much more to add! Enjoy and any reviews are appreciated! Ciao!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful spring day at the Son household. Smoke filtered from the chimney of the tiny cabin into the clear blue sky as robins chirped in the distance. The sunlight filtered into the tidy kitchen and illuminated the lovely face of ChiChi as she cooked lunch for her family. Humming a tuneless melody, she idly brushed a stray lock of raven hair back from her face as she stirred a huge pot of rice. Goku and Gohan were both away training with the green man Piccolo. At this time, there was peace on Earth (and good will towards men * snicker *). There was no threat to the safety of the world, which meant that ChiChi's boys were home, for the moment. She sighed and let a cloud of sadness pass over her for a moment, wondering just how long the precious peacetime would actually last before her family would have to leave her all alone again. She quickly brushed the melancholic thought away and decided to be content with the present. She began humming again and a small smile graced her features, suddenly replaced by a look of absolute pain. ChiChi abruptly dropped the large spoon and grabbed her head, falling on her knees, then curling into a ball and writhing in pain.  
  
Her head felt as though it were being ripped in two. The pain was so intense; it was all she could do just to remain conscious. Images flashed before her eyes, and as the pain slowly subsided she began to comprehend the meaning. She staggered to her feet, and made her way to the telephone, her fingers fumbling over the keypads as she quickly dialed the Briefs' residence.  
  
  
  
It had been a good day for Bulma, so far. Vegeta was training in the gravity, and Trunks had gone down well for his nap, giving Bulma the quality time she wanted with the work in her lab. She was cross wiring the controls on her latest invention when something hit her. Bulma gasped and dropped her pliers, grabbing at her head much in the same way ChiChi had done. The pain ripped through her head as she collapsed on the cold metallic floor, moaning in hurt. Likewise, images passed through her head, and then the pain subsided. She remained where she was for the moment, the coolness of the floor a comfort to her skin, as her body temperature had increased when the pain started. She looked up to the sound of the telephone and slowly got up and walked over, knowing too well whom it was.  
  
"Hi ChiChi," she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Did you get it?" Her voice matched Bulma's in its wariness. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe it. It must be very serious for them to call us."  
  
"Yeah," ChiChi replied in a small voice. The two of them were silent for a moment, then Bulma took a deep breath and spoke up.  
  
"Well… we'll meet at the same place?"  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." With that, the line was dead. Bulma placed the phone back on its receiver and headed upstairs. She made her way to her son's bedroom and looked in on him sleeping. She walked over and gently cupped his soft head in her hand, then bent over and kissed him, letting a single tear run down and anoint his head. Then she stood up and straightened her shoulders with resolve, and strode out the door. She stopped briefly in the kitchen to scribble a note and post it on the refrigerator, where she was sure it wouldn't be missed. With a sad glance toward the gravity room, she threw down a capsule, got into the little car and sped away.  
  
  
  
ChiChi looked up at the sun nervously as she waited for Bulma at the base of Mt Frypan. After hanging up the phone, she had turned off the stove, not bothering to put away the rice, scratched a note and then ran out, using the kintoun to get to the spot she now was.  
  
She sat down on a nearby rock and waited, letting her thoughts flow freely through her mind. Firstly, she wondered what could have happened for her and Bulma to be called so suddenly, and without warning. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Not good at all. If that was the case, she might not be returning. That meant that her hastily written note would have to serve as her final goodbye to family, something she definitely didn't want to think about. She squared her shoulders and looked up as Bulma's car zoomed into sight (A/N: "Zoom zoom zoom!"). Bulma came to a stop in front of ChiChi, turned the ignition off and stepped out. She came over right to the spot where ChiChi was sitting and stood in front of her, hands on her hips. The two were silent for a moment as ChiChi looked on, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Well?" Bulma said impatiently. ChiChi looked up at her, and then began to speak.  
  
"You know…" she started slowly, "just today I was wondering how long our peacetime would last until Goku and Gohan would have to leave and fight again." She gave a sad smile. "That was right before the pain hit and I was called." She sighed. "Cruel irony I suppose." She got up and stretched, then looked at Bulma with a twinkle in her eye. "Ready to go back?" Bulma stared at her for a moment, then a smile spread slowly across her face and she grabbed ChiChi's hand.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go wreak some havoc." And with that the two women closed their eyes, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
What happened to ChiChi and Bulma? And what will be their family's reactions? Catch it all in the next exciting chapter of "When the Elements Are Called"!  
  
'Wow that sounded really lame.' ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	2. Elements 2

Hiya! So here's the second chapter of "When the Elements Are Called"! Not much more to say about it, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Briefs' residence…  
  
An enraged yell came from the kitchen, followed by the wail of a baby, as he was jolted from his nap. A few moments later the crying had gone down considerably as Vegeta stepped out of the house and blasted off into the air. He headed straight to the house of Goku, known to him as Kakkerott. He touched down in front of the tiny cabin and walked in, not even bothering to knock on the door. He found Goku and Gohan sitting mutely at the empty kitchen table with shocked looks on their faces. In Goku's right hand was what looked like a note; Vegeta pulled a similar-looking scrap of paper out and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
"Kakkerott, I demand and explanation, NOW." Goku looked up at him.  
  
"Well I don't know Vegeta, Gohan and I just got back and found this note from ChiChi… It looks like you got one too, from Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta snatched at Goku's hand got the note. It read,  
  
Goku and Gohan,  
  
I had to leave urgently. Very important. Don't know when I'll be back.  
  
Don't worry,  
  
ChiChi  
  
Vegeta held up Bulma's to compare. That one read,  
  
Vegeta,  
  
Had to leave. Urgent. Don't know when I'll be back.  
  
I'll be fine. Don't kill Trunks.  
  
Bulma  
  
Vegeta growled. "Something's not right." Goku looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because baka, in both of these notes our women say that it's urgent and they don't know when they'll be back!"  
  
Goku blinked. "Well what's wrong with that?" Gohan piped in.  
  
"Yeah maybe they went emergency shopping or something!"  
  
Vegeta growled again. "No, something is not right." He started pacing and clenched his fists. "I can just feel it. Don't you feel it Kakkerott?"  
  
Goku frowned. "Well now that I think about it, it is kinda fishy that ChiChi didn't leave us lunch. It's just lying there cold on the stove, like she left in a big hurry."  
  
"KAKKEROTT! CAN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES YOUR STOMACH AT TIME LIKE THIS?" Goku blinked again.  
  
"I was just saying…" he leaned back. "Never mind." He put his hands behind his head. "Wow Vegeta, I didn't know you cared!" Vegeta stiffened up at those words.  
  
"Who said anything about caring??? I need the woman back to fix my gravity machine so I can kick your pathetic ass, and to shut up the brat. Get those idiots you call friends together… NOW!" he snapped. Goku shrugged.  
  
"Alright... but why would you want to see them anyway? You act like you hate them."  
  
"I DO! But did it every cross your pathetic mind that maybe, just MAYBE, they might know where the women went???"  
  
"Ok Vegeta whatever you say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two pairs of feet landed with a soft thud on a thick mat of leaves. Bulma flipped back her blue mane and stood up from her crouch, taking in her surroundings. ChiChi stood up as well and joined Bulma. All around them was a tall forest, full of wild vegetation. Vines and branches were everywhere, in all directions. The scene was dim, with small rays of light where the sun was able to lance through the thick foliage.  
  
ChiChi closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Still looks the same, smells the same, but... it doesn't feel the same. Do you feel it too Bulma?" Bulma nodded stiffly.  
  
"Something's different. The air's crackling with tension. Something just feels... off." She shuddered. "If the visions were correct, then it's bad. I can't believe he's back... after all these years. The only memory I have of him is from when we were all small, and so innocent." She gave a small smile. "Before it happened. Oh Kami, in that vision he was such a monster. What have we missed?" ChiChi took her hand.  
  
"It's alright. We'll get home and we'll find out." She nodded resolutely, then gave small laugh. "Home... it's been a long while since I called it that." Her eyes twinkled. "Well do you wanna just hoof it back or go the other way?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"As much as I'd like to, let's just hoof it. Get a feel for the homeland again." ChiChi gave a wistful sigh.  
  
"I don't think we ever lost it. It's always been with us. Let's go." They walked off, their retreating figures enveloped in the undergrowth.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the little house on Master Roshi's island...  
  
Goku was leaning back in a chair, with his hands behind his head, his eyes following Vegeta as he paced back and forth. The eyes of Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, and Chao-zu followed him as well. Master Roshi had his head in a magazine. Goku sighed.  
  
"I don't know that's the big deal. They said they'd be back." Vegeta's stopped and his head shot up.  
  
"KAKKEROTT!" he snapped. "HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO LOCATE YOUR MATE'S KI?" Goku blinked.  
  
"Well now that you mention it... I haven't." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and started to frown. "Hey! I can't feel ChiChi anywhere. When did she learn to lower her ki? Master Roshi, did you teach her?" Roshi glanced up from his magazine and shook his head before quickly returning to his umm... "quality" reading material. Vegeta glared at Goku.  
  
"SHE DID NOT LOWER HER KI YOU THIRD CLASS MORON! SHE'S NOT ON THIS PLANET AND NEITHER IS BULMA! I've been trying to tell you this the entire time!" Goku jumped up from his seat, his face deadly serious.  
  
"WHAT? How can they not be on the planet?"  
  
"Bulma's a scientist! They probably took one of her spaceships, you baka!" Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! Well what are they doing in space!" Vegeta sighed.  
  
"I don't know they didn't exactly write details in their notes!" Everyone watched the two in amazement. Suddenly Yamcha piped up.  
  
"Hey if you guys really wanna know what's going on, why don't you just use the Dragon Balls to wish that you knew where they were and were with them?" Everyone stared at Yamcha in amazement.  
  
"The pathetic excuse for a human actually has a decent idea!" Vegeta exclaimed. "The rest of you get your puny asses up and get the Dragon Balls... NOW!" Vegeta powered up and blasted off, calling back, "Meet back here in two hours! MOVE!" Everyone else scattered and blasted off in their respected directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Will the Z Warriors find out where ChiChi and Bulma are? Will they follow them? Who are ChiChi and Bulma so worried about? Who are they?  
  
Find out more in the next chapter!  
  
Ciao! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	3. Wish granted?

Sorry this is so late! I've been incredibly busy with my last week of classes, work, and softball! Plus right now I should really be studying for my Spanish exam tomorrow, but screw that! So here is Chapter 3 instead!  
  
PS I realize I've been forgetting to write disclaimers for my chapters. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ or its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Master Roshi's…  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillen, Tien, and Chao-zu were gathered around six of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta was leaning against a palm tree with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. The others sat around and waited. A couple minutes later, Yamcha landed, holding a Dragon Ball in one hand and gripping Master Roshi by the shirt with his other hand. Master Roshi was clutching a stack of magazines to his chest.  
  
"Well looks like this is the last one," Yamcha said as he set down his Dragon Ball with the rest.  
  
"It's about time, weakling," Vegeta snarled. Yamcha glared at the Saiyin prince but said nothing. Tien spoke up.  
  
"So who's going to call the Dragon?"  
  
Gohan stepped up. "I'll do it," he said with a determined look on his face. Vegeta snapped, "Well hurry up already brat."  
  
"Hey!" rang out Chao-zu's voice. He floated a little closer to Vegeta. "Speaking of brats, where's Trunks? You didn't actually kill him, did you?" Chao-zu's eyes widened. Vegeta sneered. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" He turned away. When he turned back around, everyone was staring at him. He snapped, "The brat is with the woman's parents! I didn't kill him, okay?" Everyone suddenly found something else to do, while Goku scratched his head and laughed. "We'd never think that Vegeta." Vegeta merely rolled his eyes, then rounded on Gohan. "Well get on with it already!" Gohan jumped and nodded, then stepped up to the Dragon Balls. He raised his hands over the Dragons Balls and yelled, "I SUMMON THE ETERNAL DRAGON TO GRANT MY WISH!" Upon his summons, the sky abruptly darkened as the Dragon Balls glowed and light shot out, smoke spiraled out into the surrounding sky. The light formed a mass, that suddenly solidified into the menacing form of the eternal dragon Shenlong. Everyone except Vegeta and Goku stepped back in awe.  
  
The Dragon spoke. "What is your wish?" it asked in its fearsome voice.  
  
"We wish to be taken to our mates!" Vegeta yelled. The Dragon blinked, but nothing happened.  
  
"Uhhh…" Goku said. "He means we wish to be with ChiChi and Bulma, wherever they are right now. We don't really know and we need to find them." He put a hand behind the back of his head. "Hehehe." The Dragon blinked again.  
  
"It is done." His eyes glowed red and the world flashed white, then all was dark to the Z Warriors.  
  
Goku woke up and groaned. He heard the similar rustlings of the rest of the group as they woke up as well. Opening his eyes, Goku found himself in an immensely overgrown forest. 'This doesn't look like any place on Earth I know. And we're not in space. Where are we?' he thought. Looking up, Goku found Shenlong still floating above him.  
  
"Shenlong! What are you still doing here?"  
  
"This is my world," Shenlong replied slowly, and then he took off into the distance. Goku got up and walked over to where Gohan was tangled into a bush, and helped his son up. Everyone converged together, and Vegeta voiced their thoughts.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" Goku shrugged at the older Saiyin.  
  
"The Dragon said this was his world. I wonder what ChiChi and Bulma are doing here then?" Vegeta looked around and growled.  
  
"Speaking of our mates, where the hell are they? Our wish was to be taken to them!"  
  
"Well maybe they're here, but they're not here here, and we have to go find them," Gohan piped in. Goku smiled.  
  
"Good idea son! Let's first locate their kis and then we'll be on our way!" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes… yes I can sense the both of them. That's odd… They feel… different. I can't place it but there's definitely something different about them. And they're heading towards a large amount of energy, must be other people… that way." He pointed in a southerly direction. Vegeta nodded in agreement. "The baka's right for once, they're that way, and they're heading towards some sort of civilization." He growled. "Better not be any males there." Everyone looked at him. He glared back. "Well what are you waiting for! Let's go!" He promptly took off into the air… only to be captured and entangled in vines and branches. The others had taken off as well and encountered the same difficulty.  
  
"BLAST IT!" He shot a ki ball out of his hand and seared the vines around him, landing on the forest floor. He looked up, and the vines that he had disintegrated had already been replaced with new ones. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. The rest of the group disentangled themselves and fell to the ground, watching as the vines they had destroyed were also replaced. "Looks like we're going to have to blast our way through this damned place," Vegeta muttered and raised a palm. Goku stepped in front of him and held up a hand.  
  
"Wait," he said in a serious tone of voice. "ChiChi and Bulma don't exactly know we're here, and we're not even sure if they want us here. They left for a reason. Blasting our way through will take up too much energy and time, not to mention attracting attention. Let's do this stealthily." He stopped, then gave a grin. "Besides Vegeta, it'll be good for training going through this forest!" He gave the prince a hearty slap on the back, then turned to the others while Vegeta growled at him. "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Are we there yet?" Bulma panted as she loped beside ChiChi. ChiChi rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's just like a little kid. Don't you remember? It's still a couple more minutes. Don't tell me you out of breath already."  
  
"We've been walking for 3 hours!"  
  
"Just 3? Pish… If I didn't know any better Bulma, I'd say you're getting out of shape. Domestic life making you soft?" she teased. Bulma glared at her.  
  
"Look who's talking! Domestic life my ass! All YOU do is cook and clean! How's that for domesticity?" ChiChi laughed at her.  
  
"Ah, but there are some advantages to when Goku and Gohan go out to train, although I'll never admit it to anyone." She shot Bulma a you'd- better-not-tell glance. "The time they spend training… well I do some training of my own." She waggled her eyebrows, then pursed and her lips and put on an expression of serious thought. "But I really can't say the same for you, now can I?"  
  
"Au contraire," retorted Bulma. "What? You think I lock myself in the lab all day just to make things? I train too!" She swatted an overhanging branch away for emphasis.  
  
"Wow!" ChiChi exclaimed. "You sure showed that big ole bad branch now didn't you? I bet IT can tell how much you've trained!" Bulma stuck out her tongue in reply and soon joined ChiChi in a fit of giggles.  
  
They both stopped as they came to the beginnings of a dirt path. ChiChi gave Bulma a serious look. "Well, no matter what amount of training we've managed to squeeze in, I hope it's enough to stop… this." She shuddered. Bulma nodded seriously. "Bittersweet homecoming, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," ChiChi replied. "Well let's get on with it." They stepped onto the path and began walking some more.  
  
Half an hour later, Bulma screeched, "I see a light ahead! We're getting close!" ChiChi nodded and they trudged on. The path became wider and more prominent as they walked. Ducking under some low overhanging branches, ChiChi and Bulma squinted as their eyes became adjusted from the dim of the forest to the bright harshness of the sunlight. They had come upon a clearing. All around the clearing was the forest, and miles of it. But the path they were still on led them up to a fortified wall some one thousand feet away. The wall was made up of dark wooden poles, seventeen feet high and ending in sharpened spikes at the top. It looked impenetrable, as if there was no means of getting in or out. But if one looked closely, the path led straight up to a great concealed door that was only noticeable by a small groove along the wall.  
  
As the women walked up, Bulma gave ChiChi and a nudge in the side with her elbow and the other girl nodded. Simultaneously, each one lifted her arms up and clasped her hands together above her head [1]. Standing there, they waited. Suddenly, a cloaked figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of them, followed by several other figures also in cloaks. They were all wearing camouflaged masks. The first one stepped up and said, "You have shown our sign of peace. Who are you and what is your purpose here?"  
  
"My name is ChiChi and I was summoned here, as was my companion, Bulma." The surrounding figures started to twitter as the leader exclaimed, "ChiChi? Bulma? Is it really you?" The once harsh low voice had taken a high pitch. Then it changed again and the leader stepped back and held a hand up; the surrounding group immediately quieted. The voice was once again harsh as the leader proclaimed, "If you are really who you claim to be, then you must prove it." Bulma brought her hands down and placed them on her hips, glaring at the masked figure in front of them.  
  
"Really Nezumi, we're not stupid. We know it's you. Take that ugly thing off and greet us like the friends we are!" The person laughed, the high pitch was heard again. The mask was lifted off to reveal a woman the same age as ChiChi and Bulma, with short golden ringlets that bounced around her shoulders and twinkling brown eyes.  
  
"I never could fool you, could I?" she said and laughed some more.  
  
"Well, I am only a genius," Bulma retorted. The whole group laughed and took off their masks as well, revealing them to be all women, with different sizes, shapes, and colorings, but all wearing the same clothing to blend into the forest. They greeted ChiChi and Bulma warmly and all started to walk along the path towards the fort. Nezumi was talking to ChiChi and Bulma as they approached the door.  
  
"It's so good to see you two! I can't believe you're here! There's so much to catch up on! I just wish…" her voice faltered. "I just wish you would be visiting here with better circumstances." ChiChi looked at her with kind eyes.  
  
"It's that bad, huh?" Nezumi nodded.  
  
"And then some," another woman added. They stopped ten feet in from of the wall. Nezumi cupped her hand to her mouth and made a bird-like sound, which was soon returned by another bird-like sound. They chirped back and forth until Nezumi exclaimed exasperated, "No really! It's THEM!" The group had a good laugh. Suddenly a flurry of activity was heard from inside and the sound of groaning wheels and pulleys as the gate started to lower at their feet. Bulma looked at it with pride, but winced when she heard the squeaks of the joints.  
  
"I'll have to fix that," she said. One of the women looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You know how?" Bulma gave her a look.  
  
"I invented it," she stated simply. The woman looked at her in shock.  
  
"But you haven't been here for years! And that door's been around for so long! You would've had to been around six years old when it was invented and built!" Bulma nodded.  
  
"I know, I was, and I did," she said with finality. "And it looks like I'll have to repair it. Can't give away our home base with a squeaky gate, now can we?" ChiChi and Nezumi laughed as they walked through.  
  
"Same old Bulma," Nezumi said before the gate closed behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
[1] – I got this idea from Xena: Warrior Princess, in an episode where she and Gabrielle happen upon Amazon hunting grounds (not that I'm saying the ladies in my stories are Amazons!) and the clasping of the hands above the head was the sign of peace. I thought it was a neat idea so I'm borrowing it for my fic. Oh… and if anyone remembers that episode of Xena, then they might recognize the similarity to Ephiny, an Amazon in that show who I thought was way cool. But that's just me… hehe.  
  
WoW! Four pages! I couldn't believe I got out that much! Sorry again for the late update! I'm really supposed to be studying for Spanish right now but I just HAD to get this done!  
  
Coming up… Who are these women that Bulma and ChiChi know? What do Bulma and ChiChi have to do with all of it? Will Goku, Vegeta, and the Z Warriors find out?  
  
I'll try to update soon… promise! ~ Spitfire Maguire  
  
BTW, thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciated it! Especially Ren-chan for her support and ~cough~ persistence! Ciao! 


	4. Reunion, and Meeting with the Queen

Ok guys here's chapter four! I'm sorry this took so long! I've been really busy. Hopefully this is long enough to make up for it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping into the compound, ChiChi and Bulma simultaneously gasped in shock. Nezumi chuckled. "Looks a bit different since when you were last here, doesn't it?" All the two women could do was nod.  
  
"When we left, there were just a few huts, no more than what was needed, but now. look how much it's grown!" Bulma exclaimed. The two women gawked at the changed place. The inside of the huge wall contained a vast amount of space. Nezumi gave them a quick review as the walked through the village. ". And over here we have the living quarters of everyone," she said motioning to a cluster of huts. "We usually put three or four in a hut, naturally mothers and daughters always go together, and the younger women are roommates with each other- -"  
  
"Damn Nezumi!" Bulma cut in. "We know the living arrangements! We're not tourists y'know, we have lived here before. Don't tell me you forgot we were roommates!" she said laughing. Nezumi glared at her. "I was just saying!" she huffed.  
  
"Hey girls, calm down!" ChiChi stepped in. Bulma burst out laughing. ChiChi and Nezumi fixed her with quizzical looks. "What's so funny?" they both asked. Bulma paused to catch her breath.  
  
"Well back in the other world, ChiChi usually instigates the arguments! It's been years since she's acted the peacemaker and I almost forgot that when it comes to you and me, she is!" Nezumi joined in the laughter and soon ChiChi's glare melted into a smile and she joined them as well.  
  
"It's good to be back," she said. She clasped her hands together. "Let's go say hi to Abira at the forge!" She glanced warily at Nezumi. "The forge is still in the same place it was when we left, isn't it?" Nezumi winked at them. "You betcha! That hasn't changed. Abira would kill if anyone tried to move her forge!" The women all laughed and headed toward the back of the compound. They came upon a small stone building with a thatched roof. Pieces of the roof were missing and had charred smudges around the edges of the gaping holes. A woman was outside working over on a sword. She had bronze skin contrasting to her straight blonde hair. She wasn't wearing much, just a scrap of dark gray fixed into a crude halter-top with a matching piece, which was supposed to resemble a skirt. Sweat dripped from every pour and over her rippling muscles as she fashioned a large blade, the sound of clashing metal ringing out into the air. As the women got closer, they felt the heat being emitted from the forge and began to sweat as well. ChiChi sat down and took her boots off, followed by her pants. She then reached down and ripped the slits on each side of her Chinese dress clear up to the top of her thigh. She ripped her sleeves off as well, revealing firm muscular arms accented by her ivory skin. She winked at Nezumi and Bulma and then put her hands to her collar and ripped it open.  
  
"Much better," she stated. "I was getting so hot in that damn thing." Bulma grinned and said, "I was wondering when you were going to do that." Bulma, who was wearing a red tank top and jean shorts, didn't have ChiChi's problem. Nezumi added, "Now that's the ChiChi I remember." ChiChi just grinned in reply, and then called out, "Hey Abira! Are you going to bang that thing all day or are you going to come and welcome us back?"  
  
The blonde blacksmith looked up, startled, then her face lit up and she gave the sword a few more good hits before disposing of it in a bucket of water. She wiped her brow with her muscular arm and then ran over to Bulma and ChiChi, gathering them both into a giant bear hug. They returned it just as enthusiastically. When she put them down, she said, "So that's what all the racket everyone was making was about! It's so great to see you! Welcome back! It's been so long since - -"; her voice was cut off by the sound of a bell in the distance. Bulma sighed. "I hate to leave you so soon, Abbie, but we're being summoned." Abira smiled in understanding.  
  
"It's ok," she said. "Gods, it's been so long since I've heard that particular summons, since it is your signal." She hugged them once more. "It's so good to have you back," she whispered fiercely. "Same," said Bulma and ChiChi back simultaneously. The bell rang out once again.  
  
"You'd better run," Nezumi said, a worried look on her face. "You don't wanna keep her waiting." Bulma and ChiChi nodded and took off, waving at the two women behind them.  
  
They ran until they ended up in front of a hut slightly larger than the others, and with more décor. Tall mud brown reeds made up the walls, and the roof was thatched. A large pole was on each side of the entranceway, each holding up a cloth with an identical symbol on it. ChiChi and Bulma knew this was the queen's hut. The reason there was no grand display outside the hut was so it would make it harder for any enemies to distinguish this hut from the others, as the symbols on the poles would be taken down in the event of an attack. Also, if for some reason the queen was inside during an attack and trapped, there was a tunnel underneath the hut that led. Bulma frowned. Well it used to lead to their (ChiChi, Bulma, and Nezumi's) hut, but she wasn't sure where it ended now. Few knew about the tunnel, and even fewer knew where it ended, ensuring the queen's safety. Bulma made a mental note to ask the queen where it ended; she and ChiChi were enlightened of this information because of their. positions. Bulma looked at ChiChi and grinned.  
  
"Better not keep her waiting," she whispered, not realizing she was whispering. The queen had always managed to instill a sense of respectful awe in them. ChiChi nodded and they stepped inside.  
  
They were greeted by darkness as their eyes adjusted to the dimmed light. When they could see, they made out a small table that had a map lying on top of it. Seated at the table in a tall chair was a woman. She stood up as the two walked in. She was tall, about 6 feet, and lean and muscular. She was wearing tall brown boots up to her knees. She had on a gray shift; a woven leather belt encircled her waist. Leather armlets encircled her muscular biceps. Around her neck hung a wooden pendant with a wolf symbol on it, the only indication of her royal status. She had sharp gray eyes and brown hair, with much gray mixed in. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She looked to be in her mid fifties, according to Chikyuu standards, but her age only added to her royal bearing. Thus, Bulma and ChiChi immediately knelt down on one knee, their heads bowed in submission and respect. The queen, Ledell, nodded and said, "Arise."  
  
They stood up and respectfully waited for her to begin. They didn't have to wait long as she walked over to them, giving each a brief hug. "My Daughters," she said, "it is good to have you back." [1] "It is good to be back, Our Mother" they replied in unison.  
  
"Have a seat, for you know it is I who have summoned you, and you shall now know the reason. Or do you already know?" she asked as they did as they were bade and sat down around the small table, only waiting until Queen Ledell had sat first.  
  
"We have a hunch, Great Mother," Bulma said. ChiChi nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought," the Queen said. "But nevertheless I shall tell you the entire story, so you know what you are up against." Bulma and ChiChi nodded and prepared themselves for her tale.  
  
"After you were born, Bulma, and just before you were born, ChiChi, one of my Daughters became pregnant and gave birth, a not so extraordinary feat. Her child was a male, and as anyone in this village knows, we dispose of all male children." She paused. "However, this child was different. I sensed a great power within him, and I decided to not only let him live, but to keep him in the Amazon village and allow him to grow up. He was named Ziven, which as you know means "alive", as he was spared from death. He did grow up here, I know you know; you were playmates and friends from the start." She smiled as she remembered better times, and Bulma and ChiChi smiled too as they recalled all the memories they had made growing up. "Although his powers never active, they were always there, and they grew as he did. He was a sweet boy; he seemed to know just how special he was to us, not only because of his inner strength, but because we loved him." Her face darkened. "And then it happened. Shortly after you left." she looked Bulma and ChiChi each directly in the eye. "One of my Daughters was out in the fields. He came up behind her, trapped her, and took. took advantage of her." The Queen was no longer looking at Bulma or ChiChi; she was staring straight ahead, lost in her tale. ChiChi mouthed, "Nezumi" and Bulma nodded seriously then turned her attention back to the entranced monarch. "It was unforgivable what he did, and he should have died for it. But someone I could not bring myself to kill him, and I decided exile would have to suffice. I suppose that decision has come back to bite me, I'm afraid." She brought herself out of her trance and looked again at ChiChi and Bulma. She stood up from her chair and slowly began to pace, waving ChiChi and Bulma to stay seated as they quickly stood in wake of their Queen. "Zimri's powers have become active, and he is bent on destroying out nation. You were originally sent away to restore the Balance, but now I have summoned you to return and protect us. Do you accept?" ChiChi and Bulma saw desperation in the Queen's eyes, one her pride would not allow to show. A look of determination came across ChiChi's face.  
  
"I accept." Bulma nodded. "I accept as well, my Queen." They stood up and walked to where the Queen was standing, and once again kneeled at her feet, heads bowed.  
  
"We are yours to command," they said in unison. The Queen nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I am. honored. Please rise." They rose and Queen Ledell looked at them. "Are you as strong as you were when you left?"  
  
ChiChi grinned. "Stronger, I think." Bulma grinned as well. The Queen nodded thoughtfully. "Go outside and train."  
  
Bulma respectfully cut in. "With all due respect, could we please visit Grandmother Agatha first? We have not seen her in so long, and it would be a short visit. Then we would begin training immediately!" The older woman thought for a moment. "Alright, but don't take too long. You shall lodge in your old hut; no one is living in it." ChiChi nodded and bowed, then turned and left. Bulma remained for a moment. "Also Queen Mother, where does your tunnel end now, as our old hut was left deserted?" Queen Ledell smiled.  
  
"Still need to be on top of things, Intelligent One?" she chuckled. "Well Bulma, now it ends in Abira's forge." Bulma nodded firmly. "A good safe place," she said aloud. She bowed and turned to leave. "Oh and Bulma." the Queen started. Bulma quickly turned around. "I know you're wondering why I didn't summon your mother as well. I did not because of the Balance, as you are very well aware. Bringing you and ChiChi here, I figured that the two of you would cancel out each other and leave the Balance as it is, and therefore I did not summon your mother. Do you understand, Daughter?" Bulma smiled. The Queen knew exactly what she had been thinking.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mother." "You're welcome, my Daughter. Now go. Give Grandmother Agatha my regards." Bulma smiled and said, "Will do," then turned and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the Z Warriors were still wrestling their way through the vine- entangling woods.  
  
"I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Gohan shouted excitedly as he swatted at a branch. "Yeah, but aren't the girls' kis in that direction?" Yamcha asked as he pointed left of the light Gohan was looking at. Tien nodded. "Yeah. However, I don't know about you but I wanna get out of the crazy woods!" Chao-zu nodded vigorously in agreement. Goku scratched his head. "Alright. well I guess we can rest for a couple minutes. what do you think Vegeta?" The prince merely crossed his arms and hmphed. That seemed to be enough for Goku who said, "Alright guys make for the clearing!" Everyone ran for the clearing, except Vegeta, but even he moved a little faster. All were eager to get out of forest. Upon reaching the clearing, Gohan gave a loud whoop and ran into the lush green grass. He tripped and started tumbling about, but was laughing the whole time. Krillen and the others were also laughing with him; Goku smiled at his son's antics, while Vegeta merely rolled his eyes. Suddenly they all stopped when they heard a twig snap. An old woman emerged from the woods at the other side of the meadow. She was short, and she wore a gray dress. Her gray hair was up in a loose bun and in her hand she held a basket, filled with some herbs. She purposefully walked into the clearing, apparently not noticing the boys or just ignoring them, they couldn't tell. She was humming to herself, and from time to time she would stoop and gently extract a plant from the soil, before putting it in her basket. The Z Warriors silently watched her the whole time. Finally, she looked at her basket and gave a satisfied nod. She then turned to the guys and gave them a wide grin. "Well, are you going to stare at my beautiful body all day or are you boys going to introduce yourselves?"  
  
All the men immediately face-faulted, except for Gohan who walked up and politely said, "My name is Gohan. What's yours?" She smiled at him. For someone who looked so old, she had all her teeth. "My name is Agatha, most call me Grandmother Agatha. But I can tell you're a special boy, and you may call me Aggie." Gohan smiled as if he had just been given the greatest honor in the world. "Wow! Thanks Aggie!" He gave her a hug, surprised at the strong embrace she returned. When he backed away, a thoughtful look crossed her face. She began to tap her chin. "Now Gohan. why does your name sound so familiar?" Her face lit up. "You wouldn't happen to be ChiChi's son, now would you?" A smile lit upon the little boy's face. "That's my mommy!" he cried. " You know her? Have you seen her? Do you know where she is? We're here looking for her because she went away and we didn't know where!" Agatha absorbed all this information and replied, "Yes, I know her. No, I haven't seen her. I have an idea where she is and I probably know why she's here." She frowned. "But how did you get here?" "The great Dragon brought us here. I don't know where here is exactly though," he replied, a puzzled look on his face. Agatha laughed at his confusion. "It's okay, Gohan. You'll find out in due time." She turned to the rest of the group, who had been listening to the ensuing conversation with increasing interest. "Now Gohan," she said, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Why don't you introduce me to all these fine pieces of man." Gohan didn't catch the meaning in the last part of her sentence and merely did as he was told. "Well there's my dad, Son Goku. He's the strongest fighter in the universe! And that's Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyins; he's almost as strong as my dad. The man with the scar on his face is Yamcha, the one with three eyes is Tien, and that's Chao-zu right next to him. Oh yeah and the old man standing over there is Master Roshi." Agatha nodded and gave each of them a good once-over, causing all of them to squirm uncomfortably, except Vegeta who looked highly offended.  
  
"Hey guys!" called out Gohan. "This is Grandmother Agatha! She knows my mom!" "That's great brat," Vegeta snapped. "But what about my mate?" Agatha raised an eyebrow. "And that person would be.?" "Bulma!" he snapped impatiently. Yamcha leaned over and whispered to Tien and Chao-zu, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard him say her name!" They nodded in agreement. Vegeta glanced at him irritably. "I heard that, weakling!" He glared. Yamcha gulped and shut up. Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "Well, old woman, do you know her or not?" Agatha gave him a smug look. "First, my sexy little stud, my name is Agatha." She gave him an approving glance. "Although you can call me your little love-muffin. Secondly, of course I know Bulma. If ChiChi's here, Bulma has to be here. That would be the only way to retain the Balance." "What balance?" Krillen asked, but Agatha ignored him. "Come with me," she said to them. "But we'd really like to find our wives," Goku cut in. Agatha gave him a stern glance. "You'll find them in no time, if I know them correctly. The real issue here is that they don't find YOU. Now no more buts. Follow me." And with that she picked her basket and walked back into the woods. Everyone looked to Goku, who just shrugged and did as she bid.  
  
Minutes later they came across a small hovel in the middle of the woods. It was dome-shaped and built out of sticks and mud. Just looking at it, one could tell how old it was. The years had taken their toll upon the tiny structure. But amazingly it still stood, and Agatha welcomed the men into her home.  
  
Inside, they were surprised to find it more spacious than it looked from the outside. Even Goku didn't have to duck. Agatha smiled. "Looks can be deceiving," she said. Then added, "The floor was dug out." Understanding dawned in the men's eyes. "Now sit down. How would you all like something to eat?" Goku's eyes lit up at the invitation, while the others admitted that yes, they were hungry. "Great!" said Agatha. "I'll whip something up then. Maybe you can whip me later." At that comment everyone got really red in the face. Krillen asked, "Uh. Miss Agatha, are you sure you'll have enough to feed ALL of us? I mean, Goku's got a huge appetite, as do Gohan and Vegeta." Agatha winked at him. "I know," she said, then turned back to a gigantic iron kettle hanging in the hearth. There was a wooden spoon hanging up on one of the rafters. Agatha tried to reach for it, but failed. "Goku," she called sweetly. "Could you please get that spoon for me?" Goku stood up. "Sure!" he said. His tall height easily gave him access to the spoon. It also gave Agatha a grand view of his toned backside, which she reached out and pinched. "Ouch!" Goku yelped. "What happened?" "I have no idea," Agatha replied innocently. "Thanks for getting that spoon." As she said this, Krillen leaned over to Yamcha and muttered; "I wonder how she got that spoon up there in the first place." Yamcha shrugged and just said, "Poor Goku." Meanwhile, Master Roshi was sitting on a bench alongside the wall. 'That woman reminds me of someone, I wonder who?'  
  
Krillen coughed nervously as Agatha stirred whatever was in the pot. It smelled like stew and its enticing aroma began to permeate the tense atmosphere in the small hut, causing everyone to unconsciously react. Agatha smiled to herself; her stew always had that effect on people.  
  
"Well," Krillen began nervously, "you said earlier that it's important that Chichi and Bulma don't find us. Can you tell us why?" "Well, it's more the other women I'm worried about. I don't think ChiChi or Bulma would actually do it." "What other women?" Yamcha cut in. Master Roshi suddenly became very interested. "And do what?" "Why kill you of course," Agatha replied evenly. "Although you're all good- looking and strong enough that they might keep you for breeding purposes first." She winked at them. "I do like a good man myself." "Wait a minute!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Do you mean that ChiChi and Bulma actually know these women?" "Well of course, they're part of the tribe too ya know." All she received were puzzled looks. Agatha stopped stirring and sat down with a sigh. "They haven't told you anything, have they?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright listen up, because this is important. ChiChi and Bulma are part of a tribe of what people from your world might call "Amazons". They are a race of warrior women. I said they would kill you if you were found because that is what they do. They kill all males, usually upon site or after the males have been used to create offspring. Sometimes, if a male is pleasing enough, he is simply sent away. There have also been cases where a woman of the tribe is allowed to keep her male as a mate, although that is incredibly rare. Female offspring are trained in the arts of fighting and intelligence. They grow up and the cycle goes on." Krillen cut in. "What about male offspring?" he tentatively asked. Agatha sent him a glare that meant she didn't like being interrupted. "They are killed or sent to their fathers," she simply replied. Ignoring the gasps, shudders, and outraged looks of the surrounding group she continued. "This is how it has been since the beginning, and until recently. Then one day, some years ago, a male was born into the society. A great hidden power was sensed in this male and he was not only kept alive, but brought up by the tribe. He was named Ziven, which simply means "alive". His power never manifested itself, but it could always be sensed. He was a sweet boy, and he knew just how special and rare he was. And then one day, he did the unthinkable and was exiled from the tribe. His crime was punishable by death, but Queen Ledell took pity upon him and spared him, again." "Stupid weakling," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Now, Ziven has returned. At least, we think it's him. For some time now I've sensed a great power, a power that radiates evil. And it has slowly been building up over the weeks." "That's great," Vegeta cut in. "But what do our mates have to do with it?" Agatha looked at him point blank. "Your mates have been called to stop him." Vegeta sputtered, "But how can that be? They're weaklings!" "Well. Bulma might be. But ChiChi's another story," Krillen said, knowing full well how intimidating his best friend's wife could be. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MATE WEAK!" Vegeta roared. "But didn't you just say." "SHUT UP!" "Ok." Agatha cleared her throat. "This is all very interesting, I'm sure. But the fact remains that it would not be to you or your mates' benefit if they knew you were here. Therefore in this stew I placed a special spell that will make you all invisible." Her serious face lit with a sinister smirk. "Of course, it being MY spell, it is made especially so no one except me can see you." All of the Z Warriors gulped. Somehow, that thought was not very comforting. "Oh, and I modified it so you can see each other. More generally speaking, males can see males. Only the females cannot see you." She handed out bowls to all of them. "I think it would be fruitless to say, don't abuse this power. Let me just warn you that if the tribe knew you've been watching them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you." At Vegeta's smirk, she added, "And they CAN kill you. Remember sweethearts, this is not your world, nor your dimension." She ladled out the stew. Goku whimpered at his small portion. "Now eat up." They all ate the stew at once. "Wow," Yamcha observed. "For such a small portion, I feel full." Agatha smiled proudly. "That's only one of the special effects of my stew." "Well Aggie," Goku said excitedly, "are we invisible yet?" "I can't tell sweetie. Remember, I can still see you." At that moment ChiChi and Bulma burst into the room.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA! Evil cliffy, I know. I'm so bad.  
  
Ok now for the one author's note: [1] - When Queen Ledell addresses ChiChi and Bulma as her "Daughters", it is just part of tribal formality. When they say "Our Mother", it is the equivalent of "Your Majesty". For future reference, the queen does in fact have a real daughter, named Deverell.  
  
Ok so please read and review! I'd love to know what you think!  
  
Ciao! ~ Spitfire Maguire  
  
PS Again, another Hercules/Xena reference. Abira is very similar to Atalanta, because she was a kickass character. But please note I'm not plagiarizing and she is my own character! 


	5. A Discovery

All right guys this is my attempt to get Chapter Five out as quickly as possible!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: I apologize for some of the mistakes in the last chapter. I realize at one point I mistakenly wrote Zimri instead of Ziven. That was actually because Zimri was the originally chosen name but I didn't like it and forgot to change that one part. Secondly, at the end of the chapter I'm aware that it became mucho squished. I did not write it like that, it was the way ff.net formatted it. Thirdly, at the very end of the chapter, it was supposed to be GOHAN who asked Aggie if he was invisible. Sorry for all the mess-ups. I'm still new to this place and learning all the tricks of the trade. Thanks for your patience and understanding!  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you talking to, Aggie? There's no one there. Don't tell me you're losing it!" ChiChi teased. Aggie quickly straightened up.  
  
Ignoring the question, she exclaimed. "Girls! It's so good to see you! Come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in so long!" At once ChiChi and Bulma rushed forward and enveloped Aggie in a three-way hug. When they pulled away, Aggie motioned to the women to sit. "Here girls, sit down. I'll fix you a nice cup of tea." As they sat down, there was a great rush among the now invisible Z Warriors to move out of the way without getting caught.  
  
Bulma inhaled and a smile crossed her face. "Can we have some of that stew I smell as well? The aroma smells absolutely delicious! It's making my mouth water!" An apologetic smile crossed Aggie's features.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma dear, that stew contains some ingredients I was experimenting with for a spell. I don't know what it would do to you."  
  
Bulma's face lit up. "Well, then, let's try it out for you! We don't mind being guinea pigs!" Aggie became confused.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Bulma giggled. "Sorry, I forgot that we're in a different world. I just meant that we'd be willing to be the first to try your experimental stew."  
  
"NO! I mean, that's not necessary," Aggie started to stutter. She backed up a little bit, then "accidentally" swung out her arm (the one holding the spoon) and knocked over the pot of stew, spilling it everywhere. There was another mass movement among the invisible warriors as they all dodged out of the way to avoid getting burnt.  
  
"Whoops! Clumsy me. Hehe," Aggie chuckled, putting her hand behind her head in a very Goku-like manner. ChiChi frowned. That small movement really hit home for her. Aggie noticed ChiChi's upside down smile.  
  
"What's wrong, child?" she gently asked. ChiChi looked up, startled, and quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong, Aggie! You just reminded me so much of my husband when you did that!" She gave a little false laugh and then took a long sip of her tea. It was at this moment that Goku noticed ChiChi's outfit. Her dress was in shreds! Had she been hurt?, he thought, or suffered some terrible fall? Or even worse, been in a fight? He clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly, suppressing a growl. Aggie looked over and noticed the movement, then guessed the cause. She cleared her throat and grinned. Obviously, Goku was not used to seeing this side of his wife!  
  
"Well ChiChi," she began, "it looks like you're getting back into your 'element', excuse the pun." She winked. ChiChi and Bulma simultaneously groaned at her words.  
  
"Good one," Bulma admitted.  
  
"But actually Chi, I was commenting on your dress, or lack thereof."  
  
ChiChi grinned. "What can I say? We paid a visit to Abira. She was at the forge. It was hot. So I improvised. Besides, this dress is so much more comfortable now that I fixed it." To prove her point, she did a long stretch upwards with her arms and leaned backwards. This elongation of her torso caused the ripped; err, fixed dress to ride up to her hips, giving a nice view of long, slim, toned legs that ended at her dainty bare feet. It also caused her breasts to be pushed up, giving Goku and the others more than a glimpse at the curvature of her breasts. Seeing his wife like this did things to Goku. He glanced around and noticed the rest of the guys staring at his wife, and it wasn't good staring. He especially disliked the drool that started coming out of Master Roshi's mouth. This time the growl that had threatened to come out earlier escaped now, low and menacing. The Z Warriors quickly broke out of their trance and turned in surprise at Goku's growling. Vegeta just smirked, knowing full well what Goku was feeling. Bulma wore revealing outfits quite frequently and was even more frequently stared at by horny men. Vegeta had done his fair share of growling.  
  
ChiChi stopped stretching and sat straight up. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Goku abruptly stopped growling, realizing he might've given himself away.  
  
"Hear what?" Bulma murmured, distracted by the soothing taste of her tea. Aggie suddenly found the design of her ceiling very interesting.  
  
"I thought I heard a growl. It must've just been a woodland creature or something. Hey, Aggie?"  
  
Aggie's gaze focused on ChiChi. "Yes dear?"  
  
"It just occurred to me. How'd you get that spoon down from the beam? If I recall correctly the last time I was here (so many years ago), I put it up there for you."  
  
Aggie's face paled for a second, then she relaxed. "Haven't you heard of those wonderful things called chairs, m'girl?" ChiChi blushed.  
  
"Oops, guess I forgot about."  
  
Bulma snorted. "Nice one, Chi." ChiChi shot her a glare.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Can't do that."  
  
"How about I make you?"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Prude."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
"Sorry, Aggie," they said simultaneously. Aggie crossed her arms and put a stern look on her face. "Such language!" ChiChi and Bulma both tried to look abashed. Gohan was shocked. He'd never heard his mother say such things before, at least not in front of him!  
  
"Now," Aggie snorted, "ChiChi is going to return my spoon where it belongs, seeing as I have no use for it now."  
  
"Yeah Chi, maybe you should use a CHAIR. Y'know, those things you sit on, or stand on when you can't reach a high place." ChiChi glared at Bulma, who merely stuck out her tongue in return. Everyone in the room watched this exchange in fascination and amusement, it being a side to the women they'd never seen before.  
  
ChiChi grabbed a chair and pulled it underneath the beam. She stood up and reached on tiptoe. Goku suddenly found himself with an eyeful of ivory skin, also known as ChiChi's thigh. He gulped and backed away slowly, trying not to trip over anything.  
  
After ChiChi put the spoon up, she hopped down brushed her hands off on her thighs. Bulma took this as an opportunity to speak up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aggie. I wish we could stay longer, but we have to go. The Queen wants us to train some tonight, I think more to prove to her that we're still in top shape than to actually accomplish anything. By the way, she sends her regards."  
  
Vegeta frowned when he heard this. Since when did Bulma train? And at what? She didn't know any martial arts, or so he thought . . .  
  
Aggie inclined her head. "Tell Ledell I thank her and send my own regards." Her seriousness vanished. "Now when you girls come back, you MUST tell me all about your husbands, especially in the bedroom area!"  
  
ChiChi promptly blushed at this while Bulma gave a cheery wave and a "Sure thing!" then dragged ChiChi out the door.  
  
Aggie's mischievous smile vanished after the girls left. She turned to the men. "If you want to find out more, I'd suggest you follow them. Stay out of the way; they can take care of themselves. If you have any questions, I'll be here. And remember, DON'T GET CAUGHT. Now go!" With that final word she slapped the nearest person on the rear, which happened to be Goku. With a painful "YEEOW!" he jumped into the air.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's get outta here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChiChi and Bulma once again entered the tribal compound. A crowd had gathered upon their entrance. Queen Ledell, her daughter Deverell, and Nezumi were at the forefront of it. The queen raised her hand and at once the excited chatter of the women turned into complete silence. While ChiChi and Bulma stretched, the queen addressed her people.  
  
"My Daughters, I know you are very excited to see our own guardians return to us. It will be interesting to see how much their skills have grown. However, please keep in mind that this is simply training. This is more for my benefit and theirs than for yours. This is not for your entertainment, therefore silence will be observed during this sparring match. Is that understood?"  
  
At once there was a resounding "Yes, Our Mother" throughout the entire compound.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and the others had just landed inside the walls when they heard the last part of the Queen's royal command.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi squared off, arms raised in a defensive position. For a moment, there was complete silence as they were content to stare at each other. Then with a yell, Bulma ran forward and kicked a leg out at ChiChi, who ducked and countered with a sweep of her leg. But Bulma was anticipating this and flipped backward, then raised her arms once more. She motioned for ChiChi to come forward. With a grin, ChiChi came barreling at her. Bulma saw a punch coming and prepared for it, but too late realized it was a fake and the real punch was coming in from the left. She cursed herself for forgetting that ChiChi was ambidextrous. Her head snapped back and she fell backwards, but quickly rolled and sprang back up again. Again the punches came, but this time Bulma was prepared for it. She sidestepped a right hook and grabbed ChiChi's outstretched arm before she could recoil. She twisted the arm and then used her leg to trip ChiChi to the ground. ChiChi fell and cursed, then hopped back on her feet. The two prepared to fight again. At this point, the queen stepped in.  
  
"My Daughters, we all know quite well what accomplished fighters you are. If you would please up it a little. . . ?" Her voice trailed off and she looked at the two women meaningfully.  
  
Goku and Vegeta, who had been watching their wives with a great deal of interest, the latter with astonishment written across his face as well, both turned their heads sharply towards the queen. Just what did she mean by that?  
  
Bulma and ChiChi nodded. "We were just warming up a little." Bulma grinned. "Let's do this." ChiChi at once returned the grin with one just as feral. "You're going to be nothing but a puddle when I'm through with you."  
  
"Ha! And you're going to be nothing but a little smoke!"  
  
During this exchange of insults, a change began to occur in the two women. Bulma was sweating profusely, though she looked not the least bit tired.  
  
"Does Bulma have a gland problem we didn't know about?" Krillen muttered to Yamcha, who was standing next to him with his arms crossed. The latter just shrugged in response, not taking his eyes off the match.  
  
Water was now pouring down Bulma's face. In fact, it was pouring down her whole body! Just what was going on?!? And why wasn't anyone rushing to help her? They were just standing there. Not only standing, they were cheering!  
  
When Krillen looked back at Bulma, he started in surprise, then rubbed his eyes and looked again. Where Bulma had been standing but a moment before, there was now a figure composed entirely of water. It had the same shape of a human female body, Bulma's body, but it was entirely made of water!  
  
Krillen now looked to ChiChi, who had been watching Bulma, or what had been Bulma change into the water being. Suddenly, smoke started to seep from under the soles of ChiChi's feet. The smoke erupted into a flame. Krillen bit back a yelp of surprise. ChiChi's feet were on fire! He looked over to Goku, who was clenching his fists, but he didn't make a move towards her. This was mostly in part to Vegeta's hand on his shoulder, restraining him from interfering. Returning his gaze to ChiChi, he noticed that the fire had spread up her calves and to her thighs, and was going even higher. There was no look of pain on ChiChi's face. In fact, she looked as if she was enjoying herself immensely. She lifted her arms upward and reached to the sky as the fire raced up her body. It encircled her torso in a ring of flame, engulfed her head, and then snaked its way up her arms to her outstretched fingertips. Now, as Bulma had become a being of water, ChiChi had become a being of fire. The pair stood there, as the Z Warriors gaped at the change in the women and the on looking crowd cheered for their guardians.  
  
Without warning, the two sprang at each other. Water met fire and vice versa, the result being a mixture of steam and smoke that floated upwards as the two fought. Suddenly their opposing forces knocked the both of them to the ground. They both stood up at the same time. ChiChi extended a fiery arm and two fireballs formed out of her hand; she hurled them at Bulma. Immediately a wall of water rose up and engulfed the hot orbs. But while the flowing shield was up, ChiChi had shifted into a column of fire and soared upwards and to the back of Bulma, reforming into the fiery being behind her. When the wall of water disappeared, ChiChi sent two blasts of fire at her legs, causing her to topple over. On the ground, Bulma looked up to see ChiChi standing over her, a fireball in each hand. Bulma merely waved up at her. ChiChi stopped, and wondered what she had up her sleeve. Little did she know that Bulma had spotted the well behind her, and a big column of water had arisen from it. ChiChi saw the shadow too late and a shrill shriek came from her being as the water poured down on her. A bubbly laugh erupted from Bulma as she rose. She reformed her legs and waited. Where ChiChi had been inundated there was now something but a puddle and a little bit of smoke and steam.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms of water and tapped her foot impatiently, although the tapping sounded more like sloshing. Just where the hell was she? A little water couldn't take her out. Growing up together, the girls had developed and immunity towards each other when it came to their elements. But the younger women of the tribe didn't know this and began to murmur amongst themselves. Maybe this match had been too much for ChiChi and she wasn't as strong as they had believed! What if she was dead? One small girl began to cry, while another hushed her. But Queen Ledell, her daughter, and Nezumi merely stood there and watched, and waited.  
  
Now not only was Vegeta restraining Goku, but Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien as well while Chao-zu and Master Roshi held on desperately to Gohan. Suddenly, Agatha appeared and patted Gohan on the head. None of the tribe was watching her at the moment, so they didn't notice the old woman patting the air. Gohan stopped fighting and looked up at Aggie. Wordlessly, she pointed behind the crowd of women. At this point, Ledell had noticed the old woman's appearance and looked to where she pointed: the forge. Ledell hid a smile. Bulma, who had begun to search around her, had not noticed Agatha's presence. Suddenly a great rumbling was heard from the forge. Bulma turned.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Abira. "My forge! She's going to ruin my forge!" The rumbling continued, and then through the roof of Abira's forge a great fire erupted and flew through the air, and straight at Bulma. There was no time for Bulma to put up a shield. The great fire collided with her, carrying her and it, causing them to fly back into the wall of a nearby hut. When the dust, smoke, and steam had cleared, a great laughter was heard through the gigantic hole in the wall. Looking in, amidst the rubble there lay Bulma and ChiChi, completely back to normal. Bulma was back in her tank top and shorts and ChiChi in her ripped dress. The two were on their backs and laughing heartily. Bulma wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Abira's gonna kill you for sure now! You shoulda seen the look on her face when she realized you were in her forge! I could've died!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you almost had me with the well water!" They both laughed some more. The surrounding women, noticing the light-heartedness of the occasion, began to laugh as well, until it rang out throughout the entire compound.  
  
After it had died down, the queen spoke. "You have proven to me that you are just as strong as before, if not stronger. Now let us all retire to our quarters to eat and rest. Tomorrow begins the start of a long journey."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement among the tribe and the crowd soon began to dissipate. At length, only ChiChi, Bulma, Nezumi, and a little girl remained. ChiChi and Bulma had stood up and were now brushing themselves off. Nezumi cleared her throat. "Erm, I'd like to introduce you guys to someone very special." She gave the little girl gentle shove forward. "This is my daughter, Keb." The little girl bowed in respect to ChiChi and Bulma. She was the spitting image of her mother, with little dirty blonde curls to her shoulder and warm brown eyes. Bulma giggled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Keb."  
  
"Likewise, ma'am."  
  
Bulma groaned. "Oh please just plain Bulma is fine! Ma'am makes me feel so old!"  
  
ChiChi giggled. "And just call me ChiChi." She bent down so she was eye level with Keb. "You know, you're the same age as my Gohan." Keb's face brightened.  
  
"Is that your daughter?"  
  
ChiChi's face turned red. "Erm, no, he's my son." Little Keb's jaw dropped.  
  
"You have a son . . . and he's still alive???"  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, as you know Bulma and I had to leave to a different world. And in that world, the male you choose as a mate stays with you forever, no matter what the circumstances, and all children born to you are kept alive."  
  
Keb looked flabbergasted. "Why?"  
  
Bulma was growing impatient. "Because that's the way it is!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
ChiChi gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "It's ok. When I first went to the other world, it all confused me too."  
  
Nezumi smiled. "Well, I just wanted to introduce you to Keb, and now she'll be turning in. She's staying with another family tonight so we can hang out and catch up."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Ok. It was nice meeting you Keb! Goodnight!" Keb bid farewell and kissed her mother on the cheek before running off to another cabin. Nezumi chuckled.  
  
"She's really in awe of you two. I mean, you're the legendary Guardians! I think it kind of floored her with your whole "mate and son" bit though."  
  
ChiChi shrugged. "We may be Guardians, but we're not perfect."  
  
Bulma laughed. "I second that."  
  
The three were silent for a minute. Nezumi let out a sigh, then turned to ChiChi and Bulma and said cheerfully, "Well, let's get a move on! I want to hear all about your lives in the other world!" The three women linked arms and walked off.  
  
Above, Vegeta turned to Goku, who (along with the rest of the Z Warriors), had taken to the air. "Kakarot," he said, "I too would like to hear all about their lives in the "other world". Wouldn't you?"  
  
Goku, who had discovered many new and startling facts about his wife that day, silently nodded in agreement and followed Vegeta as they slowly flew through the twilight.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok there's chapter 5 for you! I'm sorry it's so late. I tried writing it all as soon as chapter four was out but I got stuck! Please review!  
  
Ciao! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	6. Girls' Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
I apologize so much for not updating sooner! My life has gotten so incredibly busy lately that I just haven't had time to write! Many many apologies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twilight settled over the compound as one my one by one all fires were put out, until only one tiny building had smoke coming from the center and wifting off into the night sky. Inside, ChiChi, Bulma, and Nezumi sat comfortably around the fire, silent and contemplative. They all looked up as they heard whispering outside. Bulma smiled, got up, walked to the opening, and lifted up the flap.  
  
"Come on in," she said to the night. She turned around and settled back down next to the fire. Shortly thereafter, several sheepish looking women came in.  
  
"I'm sorry," murmured a petite brunette with cropped hair and green eyes. "We were just curious."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "It's ok, Kiyoshi. Take a seat. It'll be a regular girls' night." At once all the women found a place by the fire and sat. For five minutes, silence surrounded the entire group.  
  
Outside, the Z Warriors were puzzled. "What are they doing?" Goku whispered to Krillen.  
  
"They're talking," Krillen whispered back. "Y'know, it's what women do."  
  
Vegeta shifted his feet impatiently. "I hear no talking inside this pile of sticks."  
  
Suddenly a voice blurted out, "Tell us about your lives in the other world!" Several other female voices chimed in at once:  
  
"Please!"  
  
"We're dying to know!"  
  
"What are men like?"  
  
"You have to tell!"  
  
Krillen muttered, "Well now they're talking." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the building, his ear pressed against it.  
  
Inside, ChiChi and Bulma were giggling hysterically as all the women looked at them expectantly. "Wow, I didn't know how interesting we were," Bulma commented. "But let's start from the beginning. As you know, ChiChi, my mother and I had to leave after. . . after the death of Cassiel." A cloud of sadness flickered through ChiChi's eyes. "I don't know if you've heard, but in the other world, my father is a very rich man. I received my intellectual genes from him. Therefore my mother and I searched him out." There was a collective gasp from the crowd.  
  
"What did you do? What did he say? Did you tell him about your heritage?" someone asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "He knew nothing about our past. At first, he didn't want anything to do with us."  
  
"Stupid male," someone muttered.  
  
"He didn't know my mother had gotten pregnant. She had gone to other world to find a suitable mate to give her a strong child, and she needed one that would complement her. Since she had great strength, she wanted someone with great intelligence. My father is a scientist and one of the smartest men in the other world. So my mother used her looks, and mated with him, then returned here. So when I finally got to meet my father, he was disbelieving. He had what the people in the other world call a "one night stand" with my mother. That's where a man and woman get together for one night and mate only for pleasurable purposes, then never speak to each other or see each other again. I had to undergo something called a paternity test, where they use science to prove whether I was his child or not. Since I was, it came out positive. So my father had no choice but to take it in. He was not happy at first, but my mother soon won him over with her looks (and some of Aggie's potions) and he grew to accept us and love us. So I finished my childhood very rich and spoiled, although Mom made sure I trained too." Bulma stopped and turned to ChiChi. "Chi?" she said. "Do you want to start?" ChiChi nodded.  
  
"As you know, my mother was a very smart person, a wonderful strategist, and an excellent fighter. So on her search for a male she wanted someone with a lot of strength. My father is known as the Ox-King, the ruler of a village in the other world. He is the descendant of demons and gods. He is massively huge and very strong, but has a gentle soul. My mother felt that this combination of strength and gentleness would suit her well, and she mated with him. When she died and I had to leave here and go back to the other world, I found my father. Like Bulma's father, the Ox-King had no knowledge of my birth or existence. Unlike Bulma's father, he welcomed me with open arms and treated me like a princess, which was technically my birthright to him. I knew I still had to train, so I'd go off alone and do it. And that's how there came to be a huge fire on my father's mountain."  
  
Master Roshi spit out the cup of water he'd just been drinking. "She did THAT?!?" Goku looked dumbfounded. "My wife, my ChiChi, set fire to the mountain???"  
  
"I had no idea!" Krillen exclaimed. "Shut up!" Vegeta harshly whispered. "I want to hear what else they're saying!"  
  
Bulma was speaking. "At this point, I had met up with a boy named Goku and a perverted pig named Oolong and were looking for the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Why would you want to use those?" a chestnut-haired woman asked confusedly.  
  
Bulma blushed. "I'd rather not say. I was bored and wanted a challenge, okay? So let's leave it at that. Anyway, I was with this kid named Goku and that stupid pig and we were looking for the Dragon Balls and we came upon Fire Mountain, the mountain where ChiChi lived. Her father came out and attacked us and Goku started to fight him, because he was learning to fight under a guy named Master Roshi."  
  
ChiChi cut in, "And my father had trained under Master Roshi, so when he found out he stopped fighting Goku and became very friendly. It turned out; Goku's adoptive grandfather had trained with my father under Master Roshi. So my father sent Goku and I to fetch Master Roshi and bring him back to put the fire out, the fire I had started."  
  
"Excuse me, but why didn't you control the fire? Or why didn't Bulma put it out?" the brunette asked softly.  
  
"Well you see," Bulma said, "we were under strict orders not to show our powers to anyone in the other world. We weren't even supposed to let others know we knew each other. So it was a complete riot when ChiChi and I "met" each other for the "first time" at Fire Mountain. But yeah, I wasn't allowed to do anything and neither was she. So we had to wait for this old perverted guy, Master Roshi, to show up and do this big Kamehameha wave that leveled everything."  
  
"After that," ChiChi picked up, "my father offered Goku my hand in marriage, which as you know is a permanent mate. I could've killed him for that, but the poor man didn't know who or what I was, so I can't blame him. Goku agreed, but he was a naïve boy and thought marriage was a food (as I found out much later). And then Bulma and her crew left and had more adventures, while I stayed at the mountain and trained some more. Bulma?"  
  
"Right. So from there I basically had a lot more adventures and stuff and fought this stupid army and really had to play into the "helpless female" role the other world had created for women. Fast forward a couple years and ChiChi and Goku are 18. Goku and Krillen were in the World Martial Arts Tournament the other world has and I had gone to cheer them on. ChiChi came and actually entered and fought, and she ended up fighting Goku."  
  
"Yeah, I was so mad at him. He had forgotten his promise to marry me and I wanted to pound his face for forgetting. But I also wanted to test him as a mate. Like my mother, I too wanted someone with strength, and Goku was lacking nowhere in that department. He beat me in a fair fight, and afterwards agreed to marry me, even though he'd only found out five minutes earlier that marriage was not a food. Oh and then this demon attacked and stuff and Goku fought him and won, so he really earned my respect then. And then he turned down a chance to be the own guardian of the other world, so he could marry me!"  
  
"The man must be nuts," someone muttered. Everyone laughed and ChiChi threw out a cross look, then smiled.  
  
"We spent 6 very happy years together living in peace, and I birthed a son."  
  
Another collective gasp emerged from the group and questions erupted out of their mouths.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Did you leave Goku?"  
  
"Did you kill the son?"  
  
"What a disgrace!"  
  
ChiChi's face was turning redder and redder, and the temperature in the room had increased dramatically.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" Bulma yelled. "Remember, this is not our world. In the other world, people do not kill their children based on gender. They don't kill them at all; they give them unconditional love. ChiChi has a very handsome boy named Gohan, after Goku's adoptive grandfather. He is very intelligent and very strong. He got the best qualities of each his parents. Now if you will PLEASE let her finish. You wanted to hear our stories, so shut up."  
  
ChiChi shot a grateful glance to Bulma and continued. "Now, I know it seems strange to you all, but I loved that little boy. When he was 5, an alien from another planet came to the other world and we found out Goku was that alien's brother. Goku is really a Saiyin, a race of incredibly strong fighters. Their planet had been destroyed years earlier and Goku was one of four survivors. The Saiyin race, in addition to being very strong, is bloodthirsty. Goku was the exception because he'd been hit on the head as a child when he first arrived on earth. Goku's brother attacked him and Goku sacrificed himself to kill Radditz. Goku trained in heaven and became stronger and returned to earth and went into battle with the other two Saiyins, he killed one and defeated the other, the Prince. After that it was fight after fight to save the world, while I stayed at home and did all the things wives in the other world are expected to do, plus I trained harder and harder. At one point, Goku saved the entire universe from an evil lizard tyrant."  
  
"All this time," Bulma interrupted, "I was watching the fights either from a distance or up close. When Goku fought the lizard, it was on another planet and I was there. So was the Saiyin prince, Vegeta. He died fighting the lizard Frieza. After the fight, we wished back everyone who had been killed by Frieza in order to bring the Nameks back. Since Frieza had killed Vegeta, Vegeta was resurrected as well. He left in a huff in search of Goku or something, but never found him. Goku had gone to another planet and was training and learning some new technique or something. Anyway, Vegeta came back, and by then I decided that he would be my mate. Although he was a horrible pain in the ass, he all the physical attributes I needed. So I let him live in my parents' home and built him training equipment. After awhile I won him over, and I too had a son." She sent an icy glare around the room; no one said a word. Satisfied, she continued. "My son was born almost three months ago. He is a beautiful baby and his name is Trunks. My mother is currently taking care of him while I'm here. And if I die, she will continue to take care of him, no killing involved."  
  
"What about Vegeta? Are you married to him?" someone asked.  
  
Bulma snorted. "No. The Saiyin culture is similar to our own in the fact that people take mates. There is no marriage ceremony and whatnot. But unlike us taking a mate is common with Saiyins, and they don't kill their children either. Therefore, Vegeta and I are mates, but we are not married. What is it, Nezumi?"  
  
Nezumi had been giving Bulma a puzzled look. "Weren't you considering mating with a man named Yamcha?"  
  
"I was, but when I met Vegeta, he was more appealing to my needs."  
  
Outside, Vegeta was grinning wickedly as Yamcha's face got redder and redder.  
  
"Speaking of needs," Nezumi said, her face mirroring Vegeta's at that exact moment, "how is the mating with your males?"  
  
ChiChi and Bulma laughed. "How did I know you'd ask that?" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Well you have to tell us," the chestnut-haired girl said. "We just listened to your boring life stories. We wanna hear about the good stuff."  
  
"Are you telling us that you came all the way over here just to hear what mating is like?"  
  
The whole group nodded. "Bulma you go first, this is embarrassing," ChiChi whispered to her friend.  
  
"Oh come on, Chi, you can tell. It's just us girls. And it's not like Goku or anybody else is outside listening to our conversation."  
  
"Right," the chestnut-haired girl said. "So spill. Is your mate good?"  
  
Vegeta had his ear against the wall as he murmured, "The moment of truth, Kakarot. Let's see if you can live up to the Saiyin reputation." Vegeta smirked and turned to Goku. But his smirk quickly disappeared when he saw Goku smirking back at him. "Let me put it this way, Vegeta. I've broken a lot of promises to ChiChi, but she's never been disappointed in that department."  
  
"I'm so glad Gohan went to sleep," Krillen muttered.  
  
Everyone leaned in to listen.  
  
Inside, Kiyoshi the quiet brunette had been chiding Kuri the chestnut-hair girl. "Kuri! You are so impatient and nosy!"  
  
Kuri shrugged. "I just wanna know is all. Will you please tell us?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma winked and nudged ChiChi. "Goku's always been pretty naïve. So how is he?"  
  
At that point ChiChi had curled up and had her head in her knees and was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Wow," commented Kuri. "Is he that bad?"  
  
ChiChi lifted her head to reveal that she had been laughing hysterically. After she had calmed down considerably, she said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Bulma, but Goku is absolutely amazing. He has never left me unsatisfied. And yes, on our wedding night he was a little unsure, but once he found his, erm, rhythm, he was an animal. I wouldn't trade him for the world."  
  
Bulma's mouth was hanging open. "Goku? An animal?? I never would've believed it if it came out of anyone else's mouth."  
  
ChiChi smiled sweetly. "Well my Goku is just full of big surprises." Bulma's eyes widened as she caught the double meaning. "Your turn, Bulma dear. How are the prince Vegeta and his royal treasury? Not lacking too many gems, I hope."  
  
"Au contraire, I'd say the treasury is very full these days, always has been. He's a very rich prince."  
  
At this both ChiChi and Bulma burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh goodness if only the guys could here us now! Geez Chi, Goku's probably never known how outgoing you are!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Oh well he sees that part of me sometimes, but only in "certain" situations," ChiChi winked.  
  
All the women started laughing again. Suddenly, Nezumi yawned. "I don't know about you gals, but I'm beat. I think I'll hit the hay now."  
  
At this, everyone else started yawning too in a domino effect. They all giggled at themselves, then one by one the women filed out, until only the three childhood friends were left.  
  
ChiChi smiled. "This has been a lot of fun. I haven't been able to have any good girl talk for awhile."  
  
"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "Whenever ChiChi and I would want to talk, Goku or the others would always be there. It's been nice to get away from them." She yawned. "That's it. I'm officially tired. Good night all." With that said, she doused the fire with a wave of her hand, walked over to her hammock, crawled in and went to sleep. Nezumi likewise got up, mumbled a sleepy "goodnight", and settled into her hammock.  
  
ChiChi stared at the dying embers. "Goku," she whispered. "Please take care of yourself and our little boy." She closed her eyes for a second, as if she was wishing very hard for something, then walked over to her hammock, got in, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Outside, all the Z Warriors were thoughtfully quiet. Goku put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Stay here," then disappeared into the hut. He walked over to where his wife lay sleeping and gently cupped her face in the palm of his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi," he whispered. "I'll take care of you too, no matter what. Good night." He bent over and gave the lightest of kisses on her temple, then straightened up and walked out into the night.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, I apologize so much for not updating sooner!  
  
Thanks for hanging in there!  
  
Ciao! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	7. Volcanoes and Hurricanes

Alright here's chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the related characters. Woe is me.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChiChi opened her eyes and blinked as she was met with a ray of sunshine beaming down through the roof. She stretched and got up. 'It's so nice not having to wake up at the crack of dawn and cook breakfast,' she thought to herself. She looked over and saw that Bulma and Nezumi were still asleep. 'I'm still the early riser though,' she concluded with a grin.  
  
She walked outside, voicing morning greetings to other women beginning the day's chores. The sky was of the purest blue as small clouds moved across on a mysterious journey across the great blue. ChiChi ran to a nearby apple tree inside the compound and looked up. She crouched down and leapt, landing on a thick branch. Inside the tree she picked the plumpest, juiciest apple and sat down, her legs dangling over as she ate the apple and watched the world revolve around her.  
  
She saw Bulma emerge from the small hut, her clothes and hair mussed. ChiChi looked down at her own ripped dress. 'I think we have to change soon,' she thought wryly. Sighing, she jumped from the tree, making a perfect landing at the base.  
  
She ran over to Bulma, who had just pulled a bucket up from the communal well. They had a small discussion as Bulma washed her face.  
  
"I think we should go to our spots and re-energize," she said quietly.  
  
"You say that as if we're batteries," Bulma grinned and wiped her face with a rag. ChiChi lightly punched her on the arm.  
  
"Be serious," she said.  
  
"Alright, alright," Bulma conceded. "I just want to eat some breakfast. And I DEFINITELY need some new clothes."  
  
As if on cue, Aggie appeared in front of the two women holding some parcels. "Last night, I took the liberty of making you some new clothes, seeing as all you came with is that other world stuff. These outfits should fit your abilities to a "T"."  
  
ChiChi and Bulma stared at her, open-mouthed. Then Bulma jumped and hugged her, almost tackling the old woman. "How did you know?!?!" she screeched.  
  
Aggie chuckled. "Well you are my girls and have been since you were little. I think I know your needs and wants pretty well by now, my dears."  
  
Chichi accepted the partial with gracious thanks, likewise giving Aggie and enthusiastic hug.  
  
Bulma was ecstatic. "I can't wait to see them and try them on!" She looked down. "But first, I need a bath."  
  
ChiChi wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, me too." She grinned at Bulma. "Last one to the river is a rotten egg!" The two girls took off at once, laughing and pushing each other as they raced to the river's edge. They both paused at the bank to struggle out of their clothes, and then ChiChi dove in head first, as Bulma soon followed. ChiChi laughed as she surfaced.  
  
"Haha, you're the rotten egg!"  
  
"Well you pulled my hair! It's not fair you cheated!" Bulma yelled as she splashed at her jovial friend. ChiChi abruptly stopped laughing and splashed back. Indignant, Bulma returned with a counterattack. Both started splashing at the same time, as the quarrel became an all out water war. Finally, both sides ceased fighting as they collapsed into giggles.  
  
ChiChi swam over to an overhanging tree branch and grabbed a conspicuous vine. Giving it a good yank, one of the leaves above her unfurled and a white creamy liquid slowly dripped down and into her waiting hands.  
  
Goku was nearby and watching as his wife bathed. She stood before him in all her naked glory, waist deep in the river. As the white cream finished gathering in her hands, she proceeded to put it into her hair and rub it into a creamy lather. All the while she hummed a familiar song to herself. The breeze blew and Goku caught a whiff of the shampoo-like substance she was using, and he nearly reeled back in shock. It was pure vanilla cream, a stronger version of his wife's scent. Now he understood why his wife always smelled faintly of vanilla, no matter how dirty she got. It was a part of her. Well, at least one mystery was solved. He continued to watch, interested, as Bulma swam over, a small cloth in her hand.  
  
"I'll wash your back if you wash mine!" she said cheerfully.  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Love to!" She smiled. Bulma began to slowly scrub ChiChi's exposed back. "Just like old times," ChiChi murmured.  
  
"Yup," Bulma agreed. "It's good to be back." An impish grin appeared on her face. "And now I can do this!" Abruptly she stopped scrubbing and dunked ChiChi into the water. ChiChi came up red-faced and blustering. "Well that was uncalled for!" she yelled.  
  
"But hey, at least you got your hair rinsed out. So that accomplished something."  
  
ChiChi grumbled. "Just give me the rag and turn around already, will ya?" Bulma obligingly did so as ChiChi repeated the washing. "You're not going to dunk me now, right?"  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind," ChiChi replied dryly. A worried look crossed Bulma's face.  
  
"Uh, Chi? Girlfriend? Bestest friend in the world?" she stammered nervously. The other woman chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, I won't dunk you." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. "Although I didn't say anything about throwing you either." There was only a moment for a look of sheer terror to cross Bulma's face before she was lifted up and tossed across the river, landing with a loud splash on her bottom.  
  
"OWWWW!" she screeched. ChiChi's laughter rang out.  
  
"Serves you right!" she crowed.  
  
Goku was inwardly chuckling at his wife's action. He had never seen her so. . . girlish before. Not that he knew much about girls anyway. But still, this was a whole new side to his wife that he'd never seen. And he liked it.  
  
Yamcha came up behind Goku. "Wow Goku," he remarked. "ChiChi's not that bad- looking without any clothes on. No wonder you let her hit you with a frying pan and still stick around. I would too if I got to see THOSE every. . ." Yamcha never got the chance to finish his sentence because Goku had turned around with a dark look of fury and wordlessly punched Yamcha, sending the older man flying back. A tree broke his fall.  
  
At the loud crash created by Yamcha's collision, ChiChi and Bulma looked up. ChiChi swam over to Bulma. "What was that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma responded in the same quiet tone. "Let's go check it out."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Clothes first?" Bulma gave her a look.  
  
"Duh."  
  
The two quickly put on their old clothes and ran over to where they had heard the loud crash. There was a huge hole in the middle of the tree.  
  
"Looks like something big ran into it." Bulma observed.  
  
"Poor tree," said ChiChi as she ran her hand along the bark. "Think Ziven might've caused this?" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"No, I think we would've sensed his power if he was this close to the compound. I honestly don't know what it was. We'll just have to keep our eyes open and be ready for anything else. We should get going."  
  
ChiChi nodded in agreement. "Let's change first and then be on our way. I'll tell the Queen where we're going."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said as they started walking back to the compound.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the forest, about 100 yards from the maimed tree, lay Yamcha flat on the ground. He woke up and held his head, groaning loudly. When he looked up, he saw Goku's face above him; his eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Oh man," Yamcha muttered as he struggled to his feet. "What'd you do that for? They almost found us out!" Goku grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him forward until their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
"Never. Ever. Talk about my wife like that AGAIN. Understand?" Goku harshly breathed. All Yamcha could do was nod. "Good," Goku finished tersely, and then he shoved Yamcha backwards. "Now get out of my face." He walked off.  
  
Yamcha stared after him in disbelief. Vegeta appeared beside him, chuckling evilly. "Kakarot is becoming more and more Saiyin the more time we spend here. I think the fresh air is good for him, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh I don't think it's the fresh air, Vegeta," Yamcha muttered. "Hey Vegeta! Why didn't you get upset like Goku? I mean, Bulma was just as naked as ChiChi and she's not bad to look at either. . . AAAHHH!!!" Suddenly Yamcha found himself flying towards a tree once again.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChiChi and Bulma stepped out of their hut in their new clothes, provided by Aggie. Nezumi looked on admiringly.  
  
"Wow girls, Aggie did an awesome job! You look great!" she whistled.  
  
ChiChi blushed. She was wearing a dress fashioned in the colors of fire, and left little to the imagination. Her breasts were supported by two red triangular pieces of fabric, each held by a thin leather strap over her shoulders. Under that, wrapped several times around her stomach and waist, were strips of a deeper red. Her skirt was the same lighter red of her "bra" top. It was cut up into jagged pieces and strips all ending in points, the longest section ending at the top of her knee; thusly guaranteeing much freedom of movement for the wearer, and much showing of flesh. On her feet she wore knee high boots that matched the color of her waist wrappings. Her raven hair was left down, save for some sections that were pinned up by hair sticks.  
  
Bulma was likewise decked out like she was made for the water. She was wearing a tight light blue cropped spaghetti strapped tank top, outfitted with silver scales for a protective armor. Her skirt went lower than her fiery counterpart's, but not by much. It barely covered her knees. On each side was a slit that went up to the top of her thigh, also giving her freedom of movement. Like the top, the skirt was covered in protective scales. On her feet she wore sandals with wraps around the straps that went up to mid-calf. Overall, Bulma's elemental ensemble gave a bluish silver look, giving her perfect camouflage in the water.  
  
The two women looked at each other and grinned. "Aggie really outdid herself this time, didn't she?" ChiChi nodded happily in response.  
  
"This is awesome." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey don't worry about telling the Queen, Chi" Nezumi piped in. "I already did it for you." ChiChi hugged her friend in thanks.  
  
"You're the best, Nez," she said. "We'll be back soon. If anything happens, you know how to contact us." Nezumi nodded.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"We will," Bulma promised. "Chi? Let's go." They walked to the front gate. As it was let down, they turned and waved. Then off they went.  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku. "Kakarot, I think it best if we follow our mates." Goku nodded seriously.  
  
"Good idea Vegeta."  
  
"I'll come too Daddy!" Gohan ran over. Goku knelt down. "No Gohan, this is something Vegeta and I must do alone. You and the others stay here. Try to find out anything useful about this upcoming thing they're about to do." He stood up and turned to the rest of the guys. "Stay out of trouble. And remember, DON'T GET CAUGHT. Let's go Vegeta."  
  
The two Saiyins blasted off into the air. Master Roshi and Yamcha rubbed their hands together evilly. Tien and Chao-zu exchanged worried glances.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the beginning of the forest, ChiChi and Bulma went their separate ways. ChiChi trudged deeper and deeper through vines and bushes, occasionally creating a small fireball to incinerate a more troublesome plant. Goku silently flew behind her, deep in thought.  
  
After about an hour of walking, ChiChi stopped at the base of a mountain. Upon closer inspection, Goku recognized that it was a volcano. ChiChi took a deep breath and began to climb. She nimbly reached for rocks and pulled herself up, making a quick ascent, as if she'd done this many times before.  
  
Upon reaching the summit, she looked down into the mouth of the volcano. Sultry fumes slowly wisped around her from the gaping hole at her feet, enticing her. Goku stood behind her, silently watching his wife's every move. Without warning, she stepped forward and dropped into the waiting volcano.  
  
"CHICHI!" Goku's voice ripped through the air. But a blast of steam erupted and carried it off into the air. Goku debated whether or not to jump in after her. After much thought, and even more pacing (he wore a tread into the ground), he remembered all he had seen his wife do in this new world, and remembered her promise to Nezumi that she would return. Only this kept him from jumping after her.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta cursed silently to himself. Here he was, following the woman as she swam her way through a hurricane! A gust of wind blew and almost knocked him into the water, but it didn't seem to faze Bulma. Then a huge wave appeared, it was just a wall of water. Vegeta blanched. Bulma swam right for it. What was she, crazy? Vegeta hoped his son hadn't inherited this insanity from his mother. Up Bulma went into the wall of water as Vegeta powered up to meet it head on, slicing through the powerful wave. Past the wave, he braced himself for another gust of wind or another tsunami, but none came. Opening his eyes, he noticed the water below him was calm. The sky shone blue above him. He saw Bulma lying back in the water, seemingly asleep.  
  
'It's the eye of the hurricane,' he realized. Not knowing what else to do, he folded his legs underneath him and sat in the air, arms crossed. For the time being, he was just content to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was in a similar position as Vegeta. He sat in the air, hovering over the mouth of the volcano. From time to time, he'd peer anxiously down into it, but all he could see was steam and the occasional glimpse of lava. It was driving him crazy.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the volcano, ChiChi lay still deep within the lava. It flowed around her, and the warmth comforted her. As she slept, she felt the strength of the hot liquid fire seep into her body and rejuvenate her. This was place of her birth, not only as a human but also as an immortal guardian. Her mother Cassiel, the earth element, birthed her fiery child in the place where their two elements met: the place where fire met earth. And so ChiChi would return every so often and regain her strength, strength she gathered from nature itself and strength from the memories of her mother. The volcano would wait patiently for its childe to return, always building up, but never exploding. It knew the guardian would need its power for a higher purpose.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma experienced calm all around. She felt completely at peace here as she let the water flow underneath her and carry her. It soothed her and gave her energy, sending serene vibes coursing through her body. Likewise, her mother had also chosen this spot to birth the water incarnation: the eye of the hurricane, a force where wind and water worked together. And to this particular hurricane Bulma would always return. Because this hurricane was special, it never died out or dissipated into nothing. No, this hurricane had been around for years, always gathering massive amounts of energy, but never hitting land, because Bulma always came back and gathered the energy, ensuring peace for all.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Goku awoke from meditating when he felt his wife's presence emerge from the volcano. Seeing her, he almost gasped and gave himself away. He didn't know how, but his wife looked even more beautiful than she had before, if that was truly possible. She was absolutely radiant and her skin glowed. Beads of lava dripped down her body as she stopped at the brink of the mouth and looked back, a sad smile gracing her features.  
  
She began the descent down the volcano. Laughing, she skidded down all the way to the bottom, joy written across her face. But at the bottom, her body stiffened and she became very alert. Goku was confused. He didn't sense anything. But a moment later he saw several beasts beating their wings in the air, their focus on ChiChi. They landed, one by one and formed a circle around her, surrounding her. ChiChi had a wary expression on her face as she leaned back into a fighting stance.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma had just reached the shore. She too had emerged from the eye of the hurricane looking young, fresh, and radiantly beautiful. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of her. Which is why he didn't see the shadows above from the sky, only when they had landed did he notice Bulma was surrounded, completely surrounded. She had just finished flipping her hair back when she noticed them. She became very tense as she turned around, counting them, working out a strategy. Vegeta crossed his arms and waited.  
  
This was going to get very interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I finished chapter 7! I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been so busy lately and I wanted to include so much in this chapter that it just took me longer than I thought! Please accept my apologies and I will try to get chapter 8 out a little sooner! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	8. Open Up a Can of Whoop Ass

Alright brought to you specially by me, Chapter 8!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah dee blah dee blah.  
  
Author's Note: Nishshongo Grohochari, I tried to email you, but it would not send. To answer your question, Bulma and ChiChi are immortal. However, they do show some signs of age in the real world. They return to this world and the volcano and eye of the hurricane serve as certain "fountains of youth." It revitalizes and refreshes them, and restores their appearance to that of the peak of their youth. I wrote the story this way because in so many other fanfics I have seen how Bulma and ChiChi grow older while Goku and Vegeta remain the same due to their slowed Saiyin aging system. I wanted to address that in my own way, and this is how I did it. I would like to add, however, that although ChiChi and Bulma are immortal, they can be killed. Immortal, not invincible. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The creatures were hideous. Winged giant humanoids, their hands and feet ended in giant claws and their sharp teeth gnashed in anticipation. With only brown loincloths to cover their most private features, the rest of their bodies were covered with dirt and grime. Saliva dripped slowly from their fangs and made a slow trip to the ground as they watched their prey with crazed bloodshot eyes.  
  
Near the volcano, ChiChi looked around her warily. She was outnumbered at least five to one. She observed her surroundings; there was no easy escape route either. She was just going to have to fight her way through. A very unladylike smirk crossed her features as she whipped back her raven hair and motioned with her fingers for the fight to begin.  
  
They attacked all at once. ChiChi, guessing that they were lacking in intellect, gracefully flipped over them in a flash of red. She landed on one's back, a swift chop to the back of the neck knocking it out cold. Satisfaction was brief as another two were on her in a second. They each grabbed an arm and started to pull, intending to rip her apart. But ChiChi would have none of it. This time she flipped backward, using her momentum to drag the two beasts together and knock their heads. They stumbled back, momentarily dazzled. But another came from behind and grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms ineffectively at her sides. ChiChi twisted and writhed, trying to break free. But it was to no avail as the creature squeezed tighter. ChiChi gasped as she began to suffocate. The grip on her was tight and she could feel her ribs bruising, about ready to crack. She closed her eyes and let out an ear-piercing wail as fire consumed her all at once. Suddenly the beast realized what he was holding was too hot to handle, but this revelation came too late as his body quickly turned into ash from the woman's blazing inferno. With one unconscious and the other burnt to crisp, ChiChi returned to normal and crouched into a ready position in preparation for the next onslaught. The other three had regrouped, and they attacked with a vengeance.  
  
ChiChi dodged as punches and kicks were aimed at her. She took a hit in the stomach and doubled over, but straightened up and elbowed one in the neck. It promptly snapped and there were now two creatures left to fight.  
  
A searing pain show through her arm as a creature grabbed it and twisted it behind her back. It then flipped her over and she landed with a sickening thud upon the ground. She quickly kicked her legs up, connecting with a gut. The beast grunted in pain as ChiChi scrambled to her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to its head, rendering the creature unconscious.  
  
One to go.  
  
She turned just in time to see the fist that made contact with her skull and sent her flying backward to the ground. The thing grabbed her ankle and started to swing her around, she knew she would soon meet a tree if she didn't do something fast. ChiChi pointed a finger at the creature and released sparks at the creature's eyes. It promptly dropped ChiChi and clutched at its face in agony.  
  
ChiChi was quick to recover and delivered a series of punches to the wounded creature. She leaped into the air and let out a side kick that sent it sprawling into a tree. She heard one of its wings snap and knew that the creature had been crippled. It now could not fly nor see. She wiped off a trickle of blood coming from her lip with the back of her hand and walked over to the creature. She placed her foot none too gently at the base of the beast's neck and stepped down. It responded with a gargled noise and gasped for breath.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," she said menacingly. A whimper was the only reply. ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Oh for the Queen's sake. You're blind and you can't fly. And I know you understand what I'm saying. So answer me this, was it Ziven that sent you?"  
  
ChiChi let up the pressure from her foot a little bit. The beast gasped and gave a fraction of a nod.  
  
"I thought as much," ChiChi said. She gazed at the creature with a look of almost pity. "I should kill you and put you out of your misery, but I never was one to kill in cold blood. So you have two choices, you can either return to camp and be killed for failure, or I can let you go free to do whatever you want. But if you ever hurt anyone ever again," she pressed her foot down once again for emphasis, "I will find you and kill you. Understand?" She let up and the beast gave a vigorous nod.  
  
"Now go."  
  
It stumbled off into the woods.  
  
ChiChi found the nearest tree and sat down, leaning against it for support. She let out a deep breath and thought about what had just occurred, and what would happen next.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was in the throes of her battle against the winged creatures. Four of them were holding her as another savagely pummeled her repeatedly in the stomach. She growled and closed her eyes, abruptly transforming into a liquid state. The beasts promptly lost their hold and Bulma solidified to perform a roundhouse kick on two. She turned in time to block a punch from the right and kicked out from the side. The beast doubled over and she followed with a right hook, rendering it unconscious. She counted. That was one down, two stunned, and the other two advancing toward her.  
  
Bulma went on the offensive; punches rained down on the approaching beasts and they hurriedly blocked her advances, but in vain. Bulma was smaller, and had speed on her side. She found the holes in their defense and aimed for them, taking care of the two of them.  
  
She turned to the last two, who had recovered from her earlier roundhouse kick. Bulma gave them no room for attack, flipping over them and chopping at the neck of one, which promptly fell unconscious. She grabbed a nearby vine and wrapped it around the remaining beast's neck, cutting off its air supply. It fell to its knees. Bulma placed a foot on its back and pulled back on the makeshift noose.  
  
"Alright buddy, now you're going to answer a couple of questions of mine. Slap your leg once for yes and twice for no, got it?"  
  
The choking creature promptly slapped its leg once.  
  
"Good. Was Ziven the one that sent you?" One slap. "Alright. Did he want you to kill us?" Two slaps. "Capture us?" One slap. "That's odd," Bulma mused aloud. She broke out of her thoughts and focused again the creature before her. A look of disgust crossed her face. She released the vines saying, "One more thing, come near me or my village again and I will kill you. Now get out of my sight before I decide to end your pathetic life right here and now."  
  
The creature willingly obeyed, gasping for air as it ran away. Bulma stood there for a moment, absorbing all that had just happened. She clenched her fists in resolve and said, "I have to find ChiChi." She took off into the woods in search of her friend.  
  
Vegeta remained, motionless. All that he had just witnessed had shocked him beyond belief. His mate, a fighter, a guardian, an immortal being? He couldn't comprehend it all at once. Why hadn't she told him? And then when those beasts attacked, he had just been about to help her when he realized she was quite capable of holding her own in a fight. The moves she had performed, and the power she possessed, it made Vegeta angry he had not known, but strangely pleased and proud at the same time. He knew in intellect and spirit the woman was his perfect match, and now he realized that this applied to physical strength as well. This he appreciated greatly, if now only he could find a way to show it.  
  
Goku was having similar disbelieving thoughts about his wife's abilities. He had always known she could fight, he had fought her himself in the World Tournament! But to see her take out five creatures that were massively huge and emerge unscathed was a totally new concept to him. He watched as she sat down against the tree, a little breathless from her encounter. He resisted the urge to touch the stray wisp of hair that had fallen into her face, for fear of being discovered.  
  
Instead he sat down on the opposite side of the tree, so close to his wife, yet so far away.  
  
Shortly, Bulma came running up to ChiChi. ChiChi looked up.  
  
"Did you just get attacked by five creatures sent from Ziven?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma replied. "Apparently he wanted to capture us, not kill. I don't know why though."  
  
"Capture? Why?" Bulma shrugged. "Beats me. I think we'd better head back to camp and consult the Queen though."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Good idea." Bulma offered her a hand and pulled her raven- haired companion to her feet.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the village, Yamcha and Master Roshi had been having the time of their lives watching all the women bathe in river, although Tien and Chao-zu tried desperately to keep them away. Krillen chose to resist the temptation and hang with Gohan, who was feeling lonely without his father around or anyone to play with. Krillen was trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey little guy, wanna go train or something?" he asked.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Nah, it wouldn't be fun because we'd have to be really careful. It'd be too easy to give ourselves away."  
  
"Oh yeah, hadn't thought of that." Krillen looked dejected. But he soon brightened. "Hey! What about that meditation training we did on our trip to Namek!"  
  
A smile lit across Gohan's face. "Yeah! That won't do anything damaging! Good idea Krillen! Let's go someplace where no one can trip over us or anything."  
  
He got up and flew to the very tree that ChiChi had sat in that morning. Krillen joined him. They crossed their legs, closed their eyes, and began to concentrate.  
  
Hours flew by as the young Saiya-ling and the former monk battled it out in their minds. Tien and Chao-zu, who by this time had given up on their perverted companions, sat in another branch of the large tree and did the same thing. Shortly afterwards Yamcha and Master Roshi joined them. Aggie had chanced upon their spying and gave them a huge lip-lashing, the likes they had never seen, while at the same time blatantly hitting on them both. In fear, they had both run to the tree for refuge and decided to meditate along with the rest of the group.  
  
At dusk, ChiChi and Bulma came running in to the village. Nezumi looked up from where she had been playing with Keb.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked her friends worriedly.  
  
"We must speak with the Queen at once!" ChiChi said, the note of urgency quite apparent in her voice. "Of course. She's at the forge with Abira. What happened?"  
  
ChiChi ran ahead while Bulma stayed a moment to explain. "We were each just attacked by five of Ziven's underlings," she said quietly. "However, they were sent to capture us, not to kill us. We need to find out why and we want to consult with the Queen. If Ziven is up to something, we need to make the necessary preparations to defend any attacks."  
  
As Bulma spoke, Nezumi clutched Keb to her tightly, fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"Please, protect us, Guardian, and let no harm come to our people," she said reverently.  
  
Bulma looked at her friend oddly, puzzled at formality in which her friend addressed her, but she responded with a tight hug and a reassuring, "Of course I will, silly mouse. It's what I'm meant to do." She released her without another word and ran after ChiChi.  
  
Nezumi remained, motionless, hugging her child tightly as tears trekked slowly down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the forge, Abira had furiously started feeding the fire when she heard of the attack on the Guardians, intent on bolstering the weapons supply of the village. Ledell became very worried and had ushered Bulma inside, then closed off the forge to any outsiders. With the lack of ventilation, Abira and the Queen started rapidly perspiring, although Bulma and ChiChi remained unbothered.  
  
"By all means, it doesn't make sense," the Queen was saying to the other women. Abira had temporarily ceased from her work so the Queen could be heard in their impromptu conference. "The way to do the most damage would be to kill the both of you. Capturing you serves no purpose. He used to be a part of this village; there is no information he doesn't already know. I can't understand it. That's his utmost advantage, his inside knowledge of our compound. We taught him how to fight, so he knows our fighting styles and techniques, he knows which weapons we use, and who are our best fighters and in what fields. What purpose could it possibly serve to capture either of you?"  
  
"Ransom?" ChiChi suggested.  
  
"No," Bulma mused. "He knows we wouldn't let them surrender if we were captured. The safety of the village matters more to us than our own well- being. So it couldn't be that."  
  
The three were silent for a moment. Drops of sweat trickled down the Queen's face.  
  
"Let us reconvene in my quarters. I am expecting some who may be able to provide the answers to these questions.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma nodded and bowed. "Of course, our Mother," they said in unison. Abira likewise bowed as the Queen walked outside, then jauntily saluted ChiChi and Bulma as they followed, before returning to her work.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had awoken the others from their meditations in the nearby tree, and quickly informed them of all that had transpired and what they had witnessed their mates do. They saw them disappear into the forge, and shortly thereafter reappear outside and follow their Queen towards her quarters. Curious, the group decided to follow the women and find out what would happen next.  
  
They quietly filed behind ChiChi and Bulma, finding various spots in the Queen's dwellings.  
  
Ledell, ChiChi and Bulma were gathered around the table with a map on it. Ledell looked around.  
  
"Oh good, you're already here. Approach and give your report."  
  
The Z Warriors looked at each other, puzzled. Was she addressing them? Of course not! She couldn't see them! Could she? The same thought crossed their minds until a figure emerged from the shadow, adorned in black. It approached the table and lifted back the hood of its cape. Krillen gasped.  
  
It was Eighteen!  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwuahahaha! Cliffy! Well hopefully the next chapter will come out a bit sooner than this one. I apologize, I had the hardest time finding my focus for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will work furiously to bring you chapter nine! ~ Spitfire Maguire 


	9. Are You An Angel?

ChiChi and Bulma looked at Eighteen in shock. She looked on with a placid gaze.

"What are you doing here?" ChiChi finally asked.

The Queen interposed. "We'll make time for trivialities later. Aurelia, what do you have to report?"

"Ziven's compound is huge, larger than any of us would have anticipated." His troops have been growing in number for days; every sunrise bringing more. They are composed of all manner of creatures useful in a war. He's even enlisted the aid of the vultures."

Bulma and ChiChi shuddered in unison at the mention of the winged carnage feeders. It was just like them to be there, benefiting off of someone else's war.

"Disgusting," muttered Bulma in revulsion. The Queen remained impassive.

"How much time do we have before battle is imminent?" Piercing blue eyes met her clear, gray ones.

"Three days at most."

Bulma jumped. "Three days? THREE DAYS!" she yelled. "He's been preparing for Dende-knows-how-long and we've got three days? This is insane." She shook her head disbelievingly. ChiChi remained silent.

"We will make the most of it," the Queen quiet, but firm voice broke through the outburst.

"But- "

"This is what you were born to do, Bulma. Do not deny your destiny." Bulma was silenced. She ran her hand through her hair agitatedly, tugging at the blue strands.

"Did he at least talk about motive?" she asked, searching for something - anything - that could help them.

"He is after something," Eighteen acknowledged. "What it is remains elusive. He would only refer to it as the 'Prize' and that he would have ultimate power once he got it."

ChiChi, who had looked pensive throughout the entire altercation, spoke up. "Was there any mention of us, and how plans to defeat us?" She motioned to herself and Bulma.

"He said once he got the Prize, your power would be negligible."

Bulma gasped. "The nerve! He shouldn't underestimate us. That'll be his mistake," she crowed triumphantly.

"I see," was all ChiChi said before lapsing back into thoughtful silence. The Queen noticed ChiChi's reticence, but saved delving into it for later.

"Bulma, don't count your chickens so soon. As thorough as Aurelia has been, much remains unclear. With such little knowledge it would be foolish going into battle assuming victory."

"I'm sorry," Bulma replied in apology. "I just got a little carried away."

The Queen managed a small smile. "It's alright, my child." She turned to Eighteen. "Go oversee preparations for battle, noting what we need the most and what will be most efficient. Bulma, accompany her. With her information and your genius we may be able to devise a few things Ziven won't see coming." Eighteen and Bulma kneeled in salute, then left. ChiChi turned to follow them. "ChiChi, stay here," called the Queen. "I'd like a private word with you."

Outside, Bulma turned to Eighteen.

"So. . . your name's Aurelia now?"

"Yes. Ledell has christened that as my tribal name."

"Yeah, I guess it's better than just being a number."

"Yes, Mother?"

"What was behind that serious expression I saw earlier?"

"Oh, 'twas nothing. This whole situation strikes me as rather odd. It's as if he already seems to know what this 'Prize' is, and that once he has it he'll be unstoppable. I think that the reason he is making war on us is because we have it, and I have a hunch I know what it is. I have a plan, Mother, but I don't think you'll like it."

The Queen laughed. "I don't have to as long as it will work. Out with it, my child."

ChiChi gave her a nervous smile. "I think Bulma and I should let ourselves be captured. Ziven, in his ambition, may try to pump us for information and unknowingly reveal certain facts to us, or at least confirm my suspicions."

Ledell looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you tell me your suspicions? I don't like surprises in the least."

A serious expression came across ChiChi's face. "I think the Earth incarnate is among us."

The Queen gasped. "Your mother's spirit has finally been born into another? How come we didn't know? Shouldn't that make the Balance off-kilter?"

"Yes, but I don't think she's realized her powers yet. I do know that it has to be someone of the younger generation, one of our own, but I don't know whom."

"I see," the Queen agreed. "And what do you propose to do about this?"

"I think all the elders and children should be escorted to safe refuge, preferably in the caverns. Bulma and I will infiltrate Ziven's camp and try to find out who it is. Meanwhile, I think Eighteen, er, Aurelia, should keep an outside reconnaissance in case we need back-up. What I'm hoping is that Bulma and I can learn the identity of the Earth incarnate, get it out to Aurelia, and bring it back to camp. Get that child to a safe place. We will then proceed with the battle, led by the Princess Deverell. Bulma and I will attack from the inside and work our way out to meet you."

Admiration and pride showed in the Queen's eyes. "I still wonder why you never became a queen."

ChiChi smiled. "Because Your Highness, I'm a Guardian."

"So you are, so you are," the Queen sighed. "Took a husband, too. I still can't understand why you would want to keep a thing like that."

"You'll understand someday, Mother. Hopefully you'll get to meet him and our wonderful son, Gohan. You can't not like them."

"I can see that by the look in your eyes. Well, all in due time. Go grab Bulma and get yourselves captured. You heard Aurelia; we only have three days. That's just enough time for the two of you to go through the standard torture procedures in order to find out anything. Get going."

ChiChi kneeled. "Yes, Queen Mother."

Goku, who had been listening outside, turned to Krillen. "Is my wife insane? She's going to let herself be captured and tortured to find out this Earth person's identity? Why doesn't she just ask around the village?"

Krillen shook his head at his friend's confusion. "You heard her. The child's powers, whatever they may be, aren't realized yet. I bet the child herself doesn't know she's got 'em."

Goku scratched his head. "That's true. But torture? That's a little much."

"Well buddy, you saw that there's more to the two of them than meets the eye. I'm sure they can handle it, or she wouldn't have volunteered. Plus, she's your wife. After living with you, I bet she can handle anything," he laughed.

Right then Vegeta stomped up. "What's this I hear about torture, Kakarot? What the hell kind of notions is your harpy putting into my mate's head?"

"Hey man, your mate's just as crazy!" Krillen interjected. Vegeta grabbed the shorter man by the front of his shirt and hoisted him up to eye level. "Don't EVER insult my mate, little man!" he hissed, then dropped Krillen none too gently. Krillen rose up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, Vegeta. You got it," he stammered. He gave a sidelong glance to Goku, who had a far-off look in his eyes. "What are you thinking, Goku?" The taller man's eyes suddenly focused and met his friend's.

"I was just wondering what Eighteen was doing here. And how exactly she got here. Obviously ChiChi and Bulma were surprised so she didn't come with them."

Krillen nodded in agreement. "I don't know either man but it's definitely worth looking into."

Vegeta coughed. "I'd still like to hear what scheme Kakarot's mate has concocted that involves my mate being tortured!"

"Oh don't worry, Vegeta," Goku responded cheerfully, "ChiChi will be right there with her!"

"That doesn't make me feel better, Kakarot!" Vegeta's face was becoming quite red. Suddenly Goku was all serious.

"Well, I don't want ChiChi getting hurt either. But they're not supposed to know we're here, right? And it's obviously there are things they've been hiding for years that we've never known about. I think Vegeta and I should follow the women as they let themselves be captured. If they get in trouble, we can help them."

"Yeah, but Goku," Krillen interrupted, "this isn't our dimension. For all we know we're not even equipped to fight anyone here. I mean maybe Bulma and ChiChi have these power things here but not at home or something, and it's vice versa for us, y'know?"

"Well I'm always ready for a challenge!" Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Oh, brother," was all Krillen could muster in reply. "Well I guess the others and I will stay here and keep watch then. I think I'm going to keep an eye on Eighteen, find out what she's doing here and whatnot."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Goku.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Bulma cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. All the women milling around the camp immediately ceased what they were doing to listen to the Guardian. "As you know, ChiChi and I didn't just come here for a visit. Our presence here is necessary for very serious reasons." She took a deep breath. "We will be going into battle in 3 days." A collective gasp arose from all the women. "Ziven is our enemy. He wants something we have, but we don't know what it is yet. We are in a very grave situation and I need everyone's cooperation. We need to make provisions for everyone. Elderly women and children will go into the caverns. Take enough with you to last for up to 6 months. I do not know how long this will drag on. ChiChi and I are hoping for a quick victory." She gave a faint smile. "Everyone else, make preparations for battle. Sharpen your swords, knives, etc. Make sure your bowstrings are tight. We will be going up against more than men. The vultures are allied to Ziven as well." Another collective gasp." Don't worry, we will survive this. Right now, our focus is to be adequately prepared. Get moving!"

A flurry of activity burst forth in the compound as women started hurriedly making preparations for the upcoming battle.

Bulma turned to Eighteen. "Would you mind helping me with the front gate? It's a bit rusty. And now more than ever we'll need it in prime condition."

"Sure," Eighteen replied evenly. They began walking toward the front of the compound.

"Sooo," said Bulma. "If you don't mind me asking, umm, what are you doing here?"

"After Cell was destroyed, I didn't know what else to do with my life. I had been created for destruction. I wandered around aimlessly for a while, and then one day I chanced upon a dragon ball. I decided that since I had nothing better to do, I might as well search out all seven."

Bulma chuckled. "Sounds a lot like me when I was 16. So what did you wish for?"

"Well, I didn't really know what to wish for. So I asked for a purpose, since the one programmed into me had been destroyed."

Bulma blinked. "That's an odd wish. What did he do?"

"He was silent for a moment, then said that was a wish he could not grant. Everyone has to find their own purpose."

"That must've been disappointing," Bulma murmured sympathetically. Eighteen nodded.

"But after he said that, he went on. He said while I had to find my own purpose, he knew some people who could help me. He then brought me here. Queen Ledell welcomed me into the tribe, though the others were leery at first."

Bulma nodded. "Yes, most of the women in our tribe can trace their bloodlines back for eons. It's very rare for an outside female to come in."

"Well, my skills came in handy for the Queen. I'm an able fighter and a hard-worker. I soon proved myself among the other women, and now they have accepted."

Bulma smiled. "I'm glad. And your new name?"

"Aurelia. It means 'golden.' Ledell liked my hair."

"I think it fits," Bulma said as they stopped in front of the gate. "Alright, let's get busy with this and then we'll move on to other things."

Yamcha turned to Krillen. "Man, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Krillen had a far-off gaze in his eyes. "Aurelia… it fits."

Yamcha looked a little startled. "Whatever, man. All these empowered women are giving me the heebie-jeebies. Let's go look for Goku."

"Huh? Oh… okay." Krillen followed behind Yamcha.

Eighteen looked up and watched the two men walk away.

"Hey, Aurelia? Why are you staring into empty space like that?" Eighteen gave Bulma an odd look.

"You didn't see them?"

"See who? There was nothing there." Bulma looked puzzled.

Eighteen shook her head. "Right… nevermind." She went back to holding up the gate while Bulma fixed the levers.

The fire blazed brightly in the forge as the sound of clanging metal rang out in the small building. ChiChi leaned against the doorframe and watched her old friend work. Abira stopped and looked up. She noticed the serious look on ChiChi's face and walked over.

"What's up?"

ChiChi stood up and walked over to the forge. She slipped her hand in the flame and wiggled her fingers. When she pulled it out, a sliver of fire was snaked through her fingers. She continued to play with it as she talked.

"You're going to have to make a lot more swords than that if we're to beat Ziven."

Abira narrowed her eyes. "So there's definitely going to be a battle?"

ChiChi nodded.

"How long do we have?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Abira banged her fist on the table. "How could we not find out sooner? That's impossible!"

"He's a lot stronger than we expected. Don't worry, Bulma and I will take care of it. Look… I need to ask you a favor."

Abira looked at her friend's sad face and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, anything Chi. Just name it."

"If anything should happen to me…" she trailed off. She cleared her throat and looked her friend in the face. "I need you to go to my husband and tell him the truth. He deserves the truth."

Abira nodded. "Okay Chi, but you know… conversing with men isn't something I'm skilled at."

ChiChi gave a weak smile. "That's okay. You're a fighter. You'll have that in common."

Abira laughed. "Alright, so why all the seriousness? Do you really think we can't defeat him?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" ChiChi looked worried. "We know he wants something, but we don't know what. I have a hunch though. And with the Queen's blessing, Bulma and I are going to find out. But that means we'll be removing ourselves from the compound. We will not be on the front lines in this battle. We're hoping to get the information we need, send out the message, then attack from the inside."

Abira nodded. "That's a sound plan. Dangerous, but sound." She lowered her voice. "Can you tell me what your hunch is?"

"It stays between us."

"Of course."

ChiChi looked around to see if anyone was nearby who could eavesdrop on what she was about to tell Abira. The fire was still winding through her fingers. She brought it to the tip of her index finger and pointed it at the ground. She wrote in the air, but the fire burned slowly into the earth. Abira gasped when she read what she wrote.

"THE EARTH INCARNATE IS AMONG US."

ChiChi immediately stamped out the message. "We don't know. That's what we're going to find out. We need to know if Ziven knows. If he does, we'll isolate that person and protect her. I don't think her powers have come out yet, that's why it's not a sure thing. But if he does get his hands on a Guardian, the entire Balance could be in danger."

"Alright. So how are you going to find out? We already sent out a spy."

"Yes, Aurelia. I met her. No, Bulma and I have to go deeper than that. We're going to let ourselves be captured."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nope, just a Guardian."

Abira laughed. She hugged ChiChi. "Good luck. Know that I'm always at your service."

"Just get forging!" With that, ChiChi leaped into the fire and disappeared. The flames roared to life, then died back down to their original size. The Guardian had left. Abira's smile was replaced with an intense look of concentration as she returned to her work.

ChiChi soared up through the chimney and erupted from it in a burst of flame, flipping toward the ground. She solidified as her feet touched the soil. Bulma and Eighteen approached her.

"Bridge is fixed. You ready?"

ChiChi nodded. "As I'll ever be." She turned to Eighteen. "I'm sure you and Bulma have had some time to chat, but when this is all over, I would like to catch up with you too. I have a feeling there's a whole different side of you I haven't met yet, and I'd like to, especially as you're one of us now."

Eighteen nodded. "We shall." She alternated looking at the two women. "I know there is more I need to learn about the two of you, much more so than from my first impression back in the other world, when I was merely an Android and your husbands were out to destroy me."

Bulma grinned. "Well, they protect their world. We protect ours. And we're pretty damn good at it too."

ChiChi smiled grimly. "Enough talk, Bulma. Let's make actions out of words." She turned to Eighteen. "This will be our goodbye for now. We don't want to make a big ruckus leaving, for reasons of morale and secrecy from Ziven. Bulma, let's go."

"I'll be waiting on the outskirts of Ziven's camp if you should need anything. Grandmother Agatha has concocted some sort of stew for me to be invisible from all males."

Bulma's eyebrow rose. "She finally perfected that? Hmm… I'll have to try me some. Hey Chi, just think of the damage we could do with that!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. "I'd rather now. Can we go now Bulma?" Her tone had an air of impatience.

"Right. Let's go."

The two women unceremoniously walked out of the compound. Eighteen watched them go, an unreadable expression on her face. She turned and strode off toward the trees by the lake.

Krillen was sitting on a branch of the apple tree, looking over the compound. He was lost in thought. Suddenly, an apple appeared out of nowhere and slammed into his head, knocking him off-balance. Before he could catch himself in flight, he slammed into the ground.

"Oww…" he moaned. He opened his eyes and saw stars and beyond them, a person. She had golden hair and looked like an angel. "Am I dead?" he asked. The golden-haired woman said nothing. As his vision cleared, he found himself lost in her light blue eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. The persona blinked.

"What?"

Krillen frowned. That voice sounded familiar. He blinked. Once. Twice. Once more for good measure.

"Eighteen? What are you doing here?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Actually, he could. He had seen her before. What he couldn't believe, was how she could see HIM.

"I think the more appropriate question is, what are YOU doing here?" She gave him a steely blue gaze.

Krillen gulped. "I. . ."

I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! WOO HOOOOOOO!

I deeply apologize for my tardiness in not writing this sooner, but I'm sure as many other can relate, I was caught up in life. I do not know when I will post the next chapter. I can tell you, HOWEVER, that I have outlined the rest of the story, so it will be finished, I promise you!

Please review, I'm probably not on your favorite persons list at this moment, but it was your feedback, pleas, and begging that really got me to finish this chapter! Thank you all for your support and patience!

Spitfire Maguire, at the moment, the object of much ire


	10. Caught

"I…" Krillen was speechless. How could Eighteen see him? Had the invisibility worn off? Maybe that potion had a time limit! And now he was staring into the steely blue eyes of a very angry Android.

Said Android tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "Well?" Krillen scrambled to his feet.

"How can you see me?"

"What do you mean how can I see you! You're right here!" she said, looking at him oddly and with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"But… Agatha made a potion—" he clamped a hand over his mouth. Realization dawned in Eighteen's eyes.

"I see," she said slowly. "How did you get here? And why did you come?"

Krillen looked around. "Can we discuss this elsewhere? People might think you're crazy, if I'm still invisible that is."

Without a word, Eighteen grabbed Krillen by his collar and leapt straight up into the tree. Krillen stifled a yell of surprise. She settled into the branches of the apple tree. Mere inches separated their bodies; Krillen blushed at the close proximity while Eighteen looked coolly into his eyes. "Start talking."

"It's like this," Krillen whispered. "A couple days ago, Goku and Vegeta returned to their homes to find ChiChi and Bulma gone. The only thing that explained their disappearance was short, ominous notes that sounded strangely similar. Vegeta freaked out when he realized he couldn't sense Bulma's ki. So we all gathered up the Dragon Balls and wished to be taken to Bulma and ChiChi. Shenlong brought us here. The first person we met was Aggie and she explained the whole situation and then gave us a special potion to make us invisible to all women except her. We've been here looking after Bulma and ChiChi ever since."

"So you've been spying on them?" Eighteen asked with a raised brow.

"Uh… yeah. I guess," Krillen mumbled uncomfortably. Eighteen looked thoughtful.

"So what are you going to do now? Bulma and ChiChi have left the compound."

"We know. Vegeta and Goku followed them." Eighteen laughed derisively.

"What are they going to do, protect them? They can handle themselves." Krillen nodded.

"We, uh, learned that." Eighteen looked thoughtful again.

"Uh, are you going to kill me?" Krillen asked tentatively.

"Not yet. Take me to the others."

Vegeta and Goku hovered in the air and watched as ChiChi and Bulma made their way through the forest toward Ziven's compound, where they going to let themselves be captured.

"Kakarott, I blame all this on your harpy. It's she who made my wife crazy!"

Goku scratched his head. "I think they've always been like this and we just didn't know it. I mean, isn't it crazy how they were best friends before you, or even I, met them? And wow can they fight!"

"I think it was more eye-opening for me than you, Kakarott. Everyone knows your wife is a martial artist. I didn't think the woman could ever do more than slap and pull hair."

Goku laughed. "Yeah she really took us by surprise there. All that shrieking and running away just used to be an act."

Vegeta's face grew serious. "Kakarott, what about their other skills? That elemental stuff they changed into. What do you make of that?"

Goku thought for a second. "We're in a different world, a different dimension almost. This is where Shenlong lives. We always wondered where he went once the Dragon Balls disappeared. Obviously ChiChi and Bulma are from this world, but beyond that they're something even more special. I think they were called "Guardians." So I guess they're something like Kami, beings that are tied to the Earth and destined to protect it. So that means they each represent the Earth elements. ChiChi is fire. Bulma is water. We know that ChiChi's mother was a guardian, I'm guessing she was Earth, and Bulma's mother is air."

Vegeta snorted. "That sounds about right. It always seemed like that woman had nothing but air between her ears anyway."

Goku laughed. "Yeah, but I think we've learned not to let appearances fool us. I mean who would've though that Bulma's mother would have purposefully entrapped Dr. Briefs? That does take some cunning." He grew quiet. "Vegeta, do you feel hurt that Bulma didn't tell you what she really is?"

Vegeta sighed. "Yes and no, Kakarott. I don't like the woman keeping things from me, but as you said, they are Guardians of this world, and part of protecting it is keeping it a secret. Plus, from what we've seen of this tribe's relationship to men, I don't think that is something our wives would want to advertise to men or have them know about us. Women are funny creatures, Kakarott." His gaze traveled downward to the two creatures lightly stepping through the forest.

"Alright Bulma, what's our plan?" ChiChi asked. "Are we just going to walk in and say, 'Take me! Here I am!"

Bulma laughed. "That's a bit too obvious and Ziven will know something is up. I mean, he did use to be our playmate and friend. We can't underestimate him. No, we need to make it look like we were spying and they caught us. We'll have to make something give us away, I just don't know what yet."

"How about we go streaking past the guards?" ChiChi suggested with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"That'll just make Ziven mad because he'll think we're not taking him seriously. Plus, we're mothers now we can't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"You did it with me last year at Halloween!"

"That was different," Bulma countered.

"How so?" ChiChi retorted.

"Umm… well 1) we were drunk, 2) we wore masks and 3) we did it in front of our husbands and friends NOT the ENEMY who wants to kill us!"

Up above, Goku whispered, "That was them?" Vegeta was red in the face.

"Everyone saw my woman naked!" he fumed.

"And of course," Bulma continued. "We have to take in account what would happen after they caught us with our clothes off. Exactly what happened to Nezumi." She looked blatantly at ChiChi.

"Alright, alright," ChiChi grumbled. "I was only kidding anyway. So what's the plan?"

"I'm WORKING on it!" Bulma yelled. "Can we get there first?"

"No," ChiChi retorted. "A good strategist always has a plan before they approach or engage the enemy."

"Oh, shut up," Bulma griped. ChiChi smirked, then stopped short. Her body was tense.

"Do you see that?" she said.

Bulma peered ahead. "That's smoke in the distance. Must be Ziven's camp. Let's go." She marched on.

"And we're still without a plan," Chichi said under her breath.

"I HEARD that!"

"So Krillen, what'd you call this meeting for?" Yamcha drawled as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree trunk. Krillen had gathered all the Z Warriors for a meeting in the woods. They all looked at the former monk expectantly. Krillen gulped.

"Umm, well, there's been sort of a development, guys," he stuttered nervously.

"What sort of development?" Gohan asked curiously. He was perched atop a tree trunk. Krillen scratched his head in a very Goku-like manner.

"This development," said a familiar voice. Eighteen stepped out from the brush. Yamcha's jaw dropped.

"She can SEE us?" he gaped. Tien looked startled as Chao-zu flew up high into the tree.

"Yes, I can. Krillen told me why you came. Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do about it? This tribe is about to go to war."

Tien nodded. "We know. We've been debating about that ourselves. We'd like to help fight, if that's possible."

"Yeah," Gohan added. "These are my mom's people. We've got to help them."

"I don't know if you can," Eighteen started to say slowly.

"Why not?" Yamcha interrupted. "It's not like we're rank novices." He laughed.

"Because the women won't want your help," Eighteen said. "Remember, the whole reason Agatha made you invisible was because you'd be killed if you were caught. Just because you want to fight doesn't mean they will want you to. They are protecting their lives and their homes, while you are not in any such way connected. The only person they might even consider is Gohan since he's the son of ChiChi. The rest of you they'd rather kill as an insurance move, to prevent you from joining the other side."

Everyone stared at her.

"Is there any way they'll consider it?" Gohan asked. Eighteen looked at him.

"I will talk with the Queen," she said. "I am new here, so I don't have much influence. I will see what I can do."

"Umm, Eighteen," Krillen said. "How did you get here?"

Eighteen shrugged. "I needed a place to go. And this is where I came," she said vaguely. "Stay here. I'll be back." She turned around and disappeared into the brush.

"So, what now?" ChiChi whispered to Bulma. They were both crouched side by side on a branch in a large oak tree. In front of them stood a tall wall made of large wooden logs sharpened into spikes at the top. On the ground and to their left they could see two guards holding spears posted at a certain section of the wall, probably concealing the gate. They could hear the sounds of activity within the camp and see smoke rising amidst the various tents and buildings.

"Let me think a second," Bulma protested.

"You've had an hour to think! With brains like yours it should have only taken a second!" ChiChi said. Bulma turned red in the face. ChiChi sighed. "I'm sorry, this whole thing has us both on edge. What if we scaled the walls in an attempt to spy on them, and then let them catch us?"

"Sounds good to me," said Bulma, relieved that the pressure was off. "Let's go." They both crouched and sprung to the ground. ChiChi got up, dusted the dirt off her skirt and turned around, coming face to face with the pointy edge of a spear.

"HALT!"

"What the-" Bulma had just stood up when several more spears appeared in both their faces. Bulma gave ChiChi a wry glance. "This works too."

ChiChi stifled a laugh.

"Hey Vegeta, why did you just give up our wives?" Goku asked as they were led inside the camp, spears pointed at their back.

Vegeta smirked. "Watch and learn, Kakarott. Watch and learn."

So… a chapter a year isn't so bad, is it?

Okay maybe it is. I promise I will update another chapter before the summer is out. Thanks for all your reviews and your wonderful patience! Spitfire Maguire


End file.
